Jump City's New Titans
by rosalinafanforever
Summary: When crime disappeared in Jump City, so did the original Teen Titans. Now, they're all leading separate lives. But when new supervillains begin to terrorize Jump City, who will stop them? The answer is, a new generation of Jump City's Teen Titans. Episode 9- Love Triangles and Allergies
1. Backstory

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Plot:**

_**It's been several years since the Teen Titans of Jump City disbanded. Starfire returned to Tamaran as the Supreme Ruler. Nightwing, formerly known as Robin, relocated to Redcoast City to fight crime alone. Raven has joined the Justice League. Cyborg is working in S.T.A.R. Labs. Beast Boy is working as a full-time zoologist. When crime rates dropped in Jump City, there was no further need of the Teen Titans.**_

_**Recently, a slew of new supervillains settled in Jump City. Clearly, the Titans are needed once again. But the five ex-Teen Titans have all agreed upon one thing; it's time for a new generation of superheroes to take over as Jump City's protectors. **_

_** When Jump City's mayor announced this search for new superheroes, many answered his call. But only five will be chosen. So who will become the newest generation of Jump City's very own branch of the Teen Titans? And who will they face?**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Story starts on Chapter 3**

**Episode 1- First Impressions**


	2. Meet the OCs

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teen Titans:

**Falcon:** Male- Human- 16 years old- Serious, strategic, loyal- Spiky blonde hair, emerald eyes, slightly pointed ears, and toned. He wears a black jumpsuit with a white stripe, a blue domino mask, white gloves, blue belt and bandolier, and white calf boots.- Martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, heightened endurance and senses, acrobatics

**Silo: **Female- 16 years old- Friendly, humorous, brave- Grey, metal skin, long, wild-red hair, six-feet tall, red glowing eyes. She wears a white jumpsuit with red and black stripes, red belt, and red boots and gloves with black trim.- Superstrength, bulletproof, withstands high temperatures

**Ginny: **Female- 10 years old (it was before the edit)- Stubborn, smart, but very, very shy- Long, crimped white-blonde hair, worn loose with a side-braid, ruler-shape, small frame, heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, full lips, porcelain skin, and dull blue, almond-shaped eyes. She wears ice blue snow pants, snow jacket, sweater, and snow boots. Ice blue, fur-lined gloves, and a knitted hat. 4'5", 82 pounds. - controls ice and snow, emotion-based powers

**Rage: **Male- Alien- 17 years old- Kind, loyal, witty, brave- Light purple skin with darker purple dots (everywhere except underarms, chest, abdomen, frontal legs), heart shaped face, black eyes, thin black eyebrows, purple lips, short, messy black hair, and a tall, lean, but strong figure.- Superstrength, invisibility

**Blush: **Female- 16 years old- Friendly, likes being in control, proud- Average height, petite build, fair skin, with big, pink eyes. She has blonde hair that comes right past her shoulders and is parted on the side, and pink, swirling tattoos along her back and her limbs. She wears a hooded pink cloak that stops above her stomach, off-white shorts, and pink flats.- Flight, magical constructs, beams of magic. Energy is pink.

Extra Heroes:

**Pounce: **Female- 16 years old- Angry, serious, selfless- Short and petite, with a light brown pixie cut, fair skin, and big brown eyes. Wears a zipped up, sleeveless brown jacket, white pants tucked into black boots, and a black domino mask.- Super-strength, heightened endurance, super-speed

Villains:

**Puppeteer: **Female-18 years old- Stubborn, selfish, diva- Average height and build, pretty, with fair skin, violet eyes, and pastel pink hair. She wears a beige cloak with pastel pink trim, a black corset, and an off-the-shoulder white shirt. Black shorts and black boots.- Controlling handmade puppets from long-distances, ability to control a human being's body.

**Thief Black: **Male- half-imp, half human- 17 years old- Gentleman, respectful to everyone, religious-Slicked dark brown hair, pale skin, big ice blue eyes, narrow face, slender, 5'11". He wears a black top hat, Victorian-era coat, black dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, and while in this costume, his body is shrouded in black.- Hand-to-hand combat, stealth, shadow manipulation, and hellfire

**Pest: **Male- 13 years old- Mocking, a pest, and good at annoying others- Short and scrawny, with a pointed nose and chin, and ears that stick out on the side. Grey eyes, short, spiky light brown hair, light freckles, and braces. He wears a costume like Superman's, but the color theme is green, yellow, and brown. Replaced 'S' with a 'P', and a shorter cape. Gauntlet gloves and and domino mask, and both are drab green. -Agility, reflexes, allergen field, pain-inducing sounds and scents.

**Pheedback: **Female- 14 years old- Shy, a pushover, and only resorts to violence to please others- Petite, 5'2", black pixie cut with side bangs and guitar pick hair clips, pale, with green eyes. She wears a light-blue, long-sleeved leotard, with a dark blue 'P' on it, dark blue, knee-length skirt, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.- Flying using sound waves, imitating any sound, acute hearing, reaching deafening vocal notes (literally), moderate combat skill.

**Wendigo: **Female- 24 years old- Witty when she's not angry. Merciless when she is angry.- Wavy black waist-length hair with side fringes, grey eyes, pale skin, and small scars. She wears a burgundy, skin-tight suit, long black gloves, grey shackles on her neck, limbs, ribs, and hips. Also, she wears a transparent waist-length grey cape.- senses fears, creates hallucinations of herself, mimicking sounds, transforms into a cannibalistic monster, temporary environment-altering to people's fears

**Dragon: **Female- 17 years old- Short-tempered, holds grudges, can't take an insult- Long, burnt-orange wavy hair, heart-shaped face, almond-shaped golden brown eyes, 5'6", thin frame, and pale skin. She wears a thigh-length qipao, black knee boots, and a black mask covering her eyes and nose that is shaped like a Chinese dragon.-Breathes fire, withstands fire

**Monsoon: **Female- 17 years old- Proud, cunning, acts innocent- White skin covered in iridescent runes, long, electric-blue braid, heart shaped face, full lips, and small nose. Solid gold scleras and grey irises. Hourglass figure. She wears a white cape, baby blue halter crop top, matching mini-skirt, and heeled silver combat boots.- Creating fog, lightning bolts, flight, controlling temperature, summoning rain

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So that's it for Meet the Cast of this OC Story! **


	3. Episode 1-First Impressions

**This is the introduction to the story, and it's where the team meets for the first time. I plan to have the first chapter involving a villain up shortly, but there's no promises about updates after that.**

**So enjoy, and I promise this bland chapter will be over shortly. Patience, young one.**

**Credits:**

**Rage- **_**CyanoticNightmare**_

**Silo- **_**MysteryAgain**_

**Ginny- **_**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**_

**Blush- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Falcon- Me (**_**rosalinafanforever)**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rocks skipped over the water. Fingers tapped impatiently against sand. A sigh escaped. Falcon stood, silhouetted against the sunrise. _They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! _he thought. Secretly, Falcon wished his new teammates would never come. He had no desire to work with a partner or a team. Not after what happened with Robin.

Suddenly, something touched down next to Falcon, sending him flying backwards. Groaning, he sat up. A crater had formed right where he'd been standing. Blinking stars out of his eyes, Falcon caught sight of a levitating female figure, surrounded by some sort of crackling pink energy. His first thought was, _Dramatic, much?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Blush flew through the air, skimming the rooftops of Jump City's skyscrapers. In the distance, she caught sight of a lonely island situated just off the coast of the city. In the center was a T-shaped tower. Off to the side, a person skipped rocks. Ah, it was nice to have an audience for her big entrance. Blush's signature pink magic swirled around her, and she shot down towards the figure, landing right next to...him. A male. He flew backwards from her landing, something she could not help but feel proud of. _He just couldn't stand my amazingness._

She hovered over her impact crater, making sure to maintain her magical aura. A very disgruntled blonde boy staggered over to her. Blush slowly descended from the air, putting on her most charming smile. She scanned the boy, who appeared human, but had slightly pointed ears. He wore a white-striped black jumpsuit, a blue domino mask, white gloves, white calf-boots, and a blue bandolier and belt. Apparently, he'd decided against a cape. Interesting.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Blush!"

The other superhero scrutinized her with his emerald green eyes. "Nice to meet you, too. I really appreciate your subtle entrance."

"Is there anyone else here?" demanded Blush.

Refusing to give her an obvious answer, Falcon simply stated, "I'm Falcon."

He returned to skipping rocks, so Blush resignedly copied him. When Blush sat down next to him, Falcon got a closer look at the petite blonde girl wearing some sort of hooded cloak that cut off above her stomach, off-white shorts, and pink flats. What was even stranger was her fair skin, which was dotted with pink swirling tattoos. And her big, pink eyes. She was pretty. That was the one thing Falcon could tell about her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon stopped skipping rocks, listening carefully to something far away. But approaching. Something was approaching. He stood up, reluctantly tapping Blush's shoulder. He notified her of the sound, so she shot into the air.

After a few seconds, she returned to the ground. "It's a boat. And there's some sort of...robot in it."

Falcon raised his eyebrow, preparing to question Blush further. She was all too happy to be so important, opening her mouth to spout more information about the robot. However, it was not necessary, as said robot docked by the island. Relieved to have someone with him besides Blush, Falcon sprinted to the boat. He appeared rather startled to see a tall, intimidating, strongly built redheaded robot girl emerge. Like Falcon, Silo was attired in a jumpsuit (what's with all the jumpsuits?), but it was white, and had red and black stripes. It had a red belt, and her gloves and boots were both red with black trim. Silo caught Blush gaping at her glowing red eyes, and shot her a strong glare. Needless to say, Blush shut her open mouth and stared in the other direction.

In a surprisingly gentle voice, the metallic girl said, "I'm Silo. Who are you guys?"

Falcon and Blush introduced themselves, and all three sullenly waited for the arrivals of the last two members of their new team. Feebly, Blush murmured,"Teen Titans, huh? What do you think our catchphrase should be?"

For the first time since seeing her, Falcon was not entirely annoyed with Blush. In fact, he felt slightly appreciative for her not-overly-obnoxious attempt at a conversation. He debated whether or not he should reply to her. Looking up, he saw something entirely unexpected. Another arrival. Falcon wondered how long the little girl had been standing there.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The day wasn't cold, but Ginny was in winter clothes. Hey, it wasn't her idea to arrive at the first team meeting in costume. After receiving several strange looks from the city's citizens, Ginny felt rather uncomfortable. She didn't like people staring at her. Or crowds. And right now, a crowd was pressing closer to her. Frantic words grew louder and louder, and Ginny craned her neck over the heads of adults. Shouting adults. Ginny shrank backwards. Someone had suffered a heart attack at the bus stop. Ambulances would be arriving any second, and ambulances meant-

A shrill, piercing wail echoed through the street. Ginny winced. _Sirens...no loud noises. Crowds...too many people. Stares...stop it! I'm normal! I'm normal too!_

The ten-year old girl dodged the crowd, sprinting to the city docks. A small motorboat waited for her. Thankfully, only one person stood in it. At the boat's helm, a friendly-looking, potbellied man waved to her.

After managing a nervous wave in return, Ginny slipped into the boat. She checked the name of the boat. It matched the name printed on the instructions given to her by the mayor. The man, who introduced himself as Philip, bombarded her with questions the whole trip. Ginny introduced herself, making sure not to reveal her real name, and timidly answered all of his questions. The whole time, her eyes darted from side to side, looking anywhere but at Philip.

Relief flushed through her as she stepped onto the island, rocks crunching underfoot. Her nervousness made a layer of ice crawl over the stones. The ice quickly melted under the intense sunlight washing the island, and Ginny managed to calm herself. Silently, she slipped up to the three figures sitting with their backs to her. Not wanting to clear her throat, Ginny stepped in front of them. Their heads were down, but they'd notice her sometime. She waited.

The blonde boy's head snapped upwards, and his green eyes widened. Quickly, Ginny shifted her eyes towards the water. The boy rapidly announced something to his two companions. Probably her arrival. A petite blonde girl's pink eyes fell upon Ginny, taking in the little girl's long, crimped white-blonde hair, porcelain skin, high cheekbones, full lips, and almond-shaped, dull blue eyes.

Silo's red, glowing eyes observed Ginny, noting her ice blue snow pants, snow jacket, snow boots, gloves, and knitted hat. The robot girl commented, "Ya know it's late spring, right?"

Ginny muttered something that sounded like, "It's just my costume."

The first girl beamed, sticking her hand out. Her skin tone matched Ginny's. "I'm Blush."

Pointing at the six-foot robot, Blush introduced her as Silo. Apparently, the blonde boy in the black jumpsuit was Falcon. Ginny joined the other three Teen Titans in waiting for the last team member.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rage piloted his spaceship towards Titans Tower, pulling into a steep dive. The whistling noise of the engine reached the four people already standing at the water's edge, and they scrambled for cover. Right before he slammed into the island, Rage shifted the ship into a horizontal position, and it hovered towards the ground. The windshield slid upwards, and Rage met three pairs of eyes. He looked them over. A toned blonde human boy, a robotic girl with glowy red eyes and wild red hair, a little blonde girl standing a short distance away from them, and...wow.

There was another girl with them. A gorgeous girl. The purple-skinned alien's breath caught in his throat. Clambering out of the spaceship, he got a better look at her. A blonde girl with pink eyes and fair skin covered in pink swirls stared at him. Yep, stunning. Stepping closer to her, Rage caught her hand, carefully examining the swirling tattoos along her arm. Definitely an alien.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Blush's cheeks pinked slightly from the attention she was receiving from Rage. The last Teen Titan to arrive had seemed very, very interested in her. Flattering. The alien boy's purple skin was covered in dark purple dots. Blush couldn't help but wonder if Rage's skin was freckled purple everywhere. He had a rather square-shaped face, thin purple lips, and strangely large, black eyes. Rage's costume was rather unorthodox, because although it, too, was a black jumpsuit, there was green armor over it for his chest and limbs.

Falcon rolled his eyes, pushing the other four Teen Titans into the tower. Ginny flinched slightly when Falcon touched her, but resignedly allowed him to usher her along with the others. Blush wagged her finger at Falcon, and after making sure all eyes were on her, she levitated into the tower. Taking this to be an opportunity to display their assorted powers, the other Teen Titans followed suit.

Rage turned invisible, and Silo marched into the kitchen, lifting their couch with two fingers. Ginny's eyes flicked upwards from the ground as she realized what was going on. Shyly, she summoned a blast of snow at the other four Teen Titans. Falcon gawked at the little girl. He'd had his doubts about letting a small child into the superhero business, but it seemed like she could handle herself. He whipped out his prized bo-staff, using it to whack at the couch, which Silo had set down to watch Ginny's powers in action. Quickly, several tears appeared in the couch, and stuffing poured out of the cushions.

Ginny gave him a half-glare, averting her eyes when he saw her glare. "That couch has been here, unharmed, since the last Teen Titans left, and then you come along."

Silo squeezed Ginny's shoulders, forgetting to consider her robotic strength. The young blonde girl wheezed, and Silo released her, streaming apologies. "Um...about the couch. Guess we'll be making a trip to American Furniture Warehouse, eh, Falcon?"

Falcon muttered his affirmation, a mix of shame, guilt, and embarrassment pasted across his face. An awkward silence filled the room. Blush contorted her face, trying not to shout something stupid. Although the show of abilities had long ended, she blasted pink energy out of her palm, which formed into the shape of the old couch. After giving Blush an unexplainable look that wavered between disbelief, annoyance, and amusement, the rest of the team sat down on the couch. Ginny was smashed in between Silo and Falcon. _O...kay. This is kind of uncomfortable. Personal space?_

After flicking through the channels for something good to watch, Falcon's eyes flashed to Ginny in alarm, hearing a faint clink. In reality, it was two curved ice walls meeting above her head. They expanded outwards, pushing Silo and Blush away to her right and Falcon and Rage away on her left.

Squished together with Silo, Blush coughed, "We're going to need a bigger couch when we get our first paycheck."

Flicking through the TV channels, Silo found nothing but cheesy soaps and reality shows. Sighing in resignation, she turned off the TV. "There's nothing on, guys."

Ginny appeared fine with the arrangement, but Blush sputtered, "I actually LIKE that reality show!"

Falcon chuckled, and Rage scratched the back of his head. "Uh...you guys want to eat lunch soon? I haven't eaten since leaving Zaranot."

Silo grinned. "On it."

Blush trailed after Silo. "Do you need help...friend?"

"Well…"

Silo hesitated, then finished her sentence. "Sure you can, Blush."

Beaming, the blonde hugged Silo. Ginny retreated into the corridor. She explained, "I'm going to pick out my room."

Rage and Falcon exchanged glances. Emerald green eyes bored into black ones, and grins spread across both faces.

"FIrst one out the lobby doors gets first pick," they chorused, both taking off towards the doors.

Once they reached the doors, however, the two had a hard time deciding who won. Of course, they decided to settle it the manly way. Rock. Paper. Scissors. Much to Falcon's annoyance, Rage won, and he immediately slammed the door to what had once been Robin's room. Falcon shrugged. _Wouldn't want to be in there, anyways._

Ginny settled into Raven's room, Rage, of course, took Robin's, and Falcon set his bags down in Cyborg's old room. Most of the tech had been removed, so it was less robot-oriented than it had been when the previous resident still occupied it. In the kitchen area, Silo and Blush locked eyes. Before Blush could say anything, Silo blurted, "Starfire's."

Smirking at Blush's fury, Silo dashed to her bags, depositing them in Starfire's old room, then returned to the kitchen area and the unfinished quesadillas. Blush gritted her teeth, pink waves radiating off of her. No words were exchanged, but Silo knew where Blush was staying. The only. Room. Left.

Blush could tell Silo was holding in a cackle, so she slapped the robot teasingly with a tendril of pink energy.

The pink-cloaked alien girl stepped foot in what had once been Beast Boy's room. Evidence of his occupation still remained. Mostly in the way of scents. A mix of the scents of sweaty gym socks, old pizza, and barnyard animals wafted through the air. Blush stuck her head outside, inhaled deeply, and returned to the room holding her breath. After fumbling with her massive suitcase, Blush retrieved her prized Hollister perfume. She emptied a quarter of it to rid the air of...Beast Boy's scents.

All Blush could think as she spritzed the perfume was, _Ew..ew...ew...EW!_

The last mental exclamation was the byproduct of stepping on something that looked suspiciously like a slice of moldy pizza. After finally fulfilling her task, Blush exhaled. She warily took a sniff of the air. Nothing but Malaia. Mmm. Blush returned to Silo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"The quesadillas...are...READY!" yelled Silo.

Falcon and Rage stepped outside, both wincing and rubbing their ears. They licked their lips, gratefully noting the tempting scent of chicken quesadillas. Ginny wandered into the room, blue eyes taking in the sight of her new teammates setting the table. She bit her lip, then stepped towards the drawer containing silverware...only to find Silo blocking it.

Ginny whispered, "Excuse me."

Silo continued to gather plates, subconsciously obscuring the drawer handle.

Ginny cleared her throat, and Silo whipped around, shock evident in her red, robotic eyes.

A grin spread across Silo's face, and she laughed, "Whoa, kid! I didn't even hear you there! You're a stealthy one, huh?"

Ginny merely nodded, gesturing vaguely at something behind Silo.

Finally getting the message, Silo edged sheepishly away from the drawer, loudly exclaiming apologies. Ginny rolled her eyes, but a smile spread across her face. These Teen Titans were definitely strange people, but they weren't bad people.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After savoring Silo's quesadillas (Blush pointed out they were also made by her), the team headed off to their new electronic display board. Just in time to hear their first crime alert sound. Blush clapped in excitement, making Rage shake his head, although a grin had appeared on his face. Falcon examined the display carefully. Something about a fire in a bomb warehouse. His green eyes narrowed through his blue domino mask. Things could get messy.

Ginny glanced around at her team, saying what had been on all of their minds. "Um...who's going to say...you know, 'Teen Titans, go' or 'Titans, go', or whatever it is?"

Falcon raised his finger. Hesitantly, he said, "Well, we can...decide that at the crime scene."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So...guess who the arsonist is? (It's pretty obvious)**

**I know this chapter had next to no background for each OC, but after a suggestion from one of the OC owners, I have agreed to reveal more about them throughout the story. Sorry if you felt like I just rushed all the costume information out. I just didn't want to have to decide where it should be put later on. What do you think about story arcs?**

**Hope you liked it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm SO EXCITED about this story!**


	4. Episode 2- Fire and Bombs

**Thank you all for reviewing, and I'm just so happy for all the positive feedback. *tear**

**Hopefully you all like this chapter as much as the first one, and as always, enjoy! (fastest update I've ever done)**

**It was decided through a vote that Falcon would be the leader, and if you never got the chance to vote, feel free to PM me now. Here's chapter 2. By the way, the crime alert was because Dragon.**

**Also, if you're too lazy to read the A/N at the bottom, (it includes stuff about villain teams and the latest OCs), here's the important part. ****Villains can choose to work alone, with a partner, or in a team. Please get back to me soon about that, and if you want to partner or team up, tell me who you have in mind, and I'll PM the owner of the OC about your offer.**

**Credits:**

**Dragon- **_**Dame Rivere**_

**Rage- **_**CyanoticNightmare**_

**Silo- **_**MysteryAgain**_

**Ginny- **_**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**_

**Blush- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Falcon- Me (**_**rosalinafanforever**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Flames licked at the ceiling of the Jump City branch of Xeno. **(A/N: Idk if that's a real thing or not)**. Xeno was the largest manufacturer of bombs nationwide, and there just so happened to be an Xeno warehouse outside of Jump City.

The T-ar had left Jump City with Cyborg, but when the city notified him of a new Teen Titans coming to Jump City, he gladly built them transportation of their own. The T-Car 2.0 was essentially the same as the T-Car, but it had a sleeker, more modern build. Currently, the T-Car 2.0 was speeding down a dirt road towards the Xeno warehouse at the edge of Jump City.

As soon as the crime alert sounded, Silo, Ginny, Blush, and Rage had jumped in the car. Secretly, they'd all wanted to try out the automobile. Well, Ginny was rather indifferent about it, but Silo's face lit up as soon as she jumped in the driver's seat. Blush practically dived through the window to reach the front seat, and Rage slid into the backseat next to Ginny. Silo had floored the pedal immediately. When they reached the dirt road leading to Xeno, Silo refused to slow down, not noticing Ginny growing greener and greener by the second. Of course, Falcon had insisted upon riding his F-Cycle. The T-Car 2.0 and F-Cycle slid to a stop in front of the flaming warehouse.

Ginny tottered out of the car, still looking like she might throw up any second. Blush actually did dive out the car window, and Rage calmly stepped outside. Silo parked the car behind a bush.

She explained, "Just want to make sure she's unharmed."

Ginny appeared slightly confused. "That's...um, a car."

Silo gave her a teasing, know-it-all look. "No, it's only...the T-CAR 2.0! The best car available, personally built by Cyborg, and featuring real leather seats!"

Ginny appeared unconvinced, but she cut off the conversation as Falcon dismounted from his prized F-Cycle. He removed his helmet, a grim expression on his face.

He reviewed the situation with the team. "Inside this warehouse, as you all know, are stacks and stacks of bombs. And now, those bombs have been exposed to flames. So not only should you watch out for those flames, but you also need to keep on the lookout for explosions near you. Stay safe."

Blush couldn't help herself. She mumbled, "Restating the obvious, but okay."

At that instant, the heavy metal doors to the warehouse flew off their hinges, landing on the T-Car 2.0. Silo's red eyes flared in anger, and her metal hands curled into fists.

"Who's messing with MY baby?"

Falcon narrowed his eyes. "Time to find out. Teen Titans, go!"

Silo barreled right into the flames. Blush's eyes widened.

"No, Silo! It is very hot in there!"

No response.

Blush formed a circular energy shield, pushing intense flames out of her way. Rage took advantage of the cover, padding along behind her. Falcon prepared to do the same, but he noted that someone else was still outside the warehouse with him.

Turning, he saw Ginny shrinking away from the flames.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"I-I just don't like heat."

Falcon's expressions softened, and he knelt down beside Ginny. Laying a gloved hand on her shoulder, he said, "It's fine if you want to sit this one out. We can handle it."

Ginny shot him a grateful expression, settling next to the burned remains of the metal doors. Falcon flashed the younger Titan once last smile before dashing into the warehouse. He fired a grappling hook at one of the warehouse's metal beams. Falcon swung into position next to Blush and Rage. Thankfully, Silo was standing nearby, apparently unharmed by the scorching flames.

The four Teen Titans in the warehouse sent glares towards the villain standing in a ring of fire. She had long, burnt orange hair that hung down to her waist in loose waves, and had a heart-shaped face with golden-brown eyes. Falcon mentally jotted down other details. Thin frame, about 5'6", pale skin. The mystery villainess wore a thigh-length red qipao, accompanied by black knee boots and a small eye mask shaped like a Chinese dragon.

Blush was already in action, leaping into the air. She got the attention of the villainess, then hovered in a corner of the warehouse. _I'll have to compliment her on the distraction later, _thought Falcon, noting how he, Silo, and Rage were now in the blind spot of the villainess.

The teenaged villainess shot flames towards Blush, who summoned a pink energy shield at the last moment. Blush, who often prided herself on her acting, sunk to the ground. Her chest heaved as she kneeled weakly on the concrete floor.

Her opponent smirked. "Before I kill you, I'm Dragon. Any last words?"

Blush raised her head, getting to her feet. She pointed to something behind Dragon. "Yeah. I would move if I were you."

Dragon realized too late what Blush meant, and whipped around as she was smacked in the head with a metal barrel, knocking her against the wall. As her namesake suggested, Dragon let out a furious roar, pushing the barrel off of her small frame. She experimentally bent her fingers. No pain. Good. Silo, believing she had finished off the villain, turned around to announce the victory to Falcon and Rage.

Rage and Falcon both shouted at the same time. And both were too late. "Behind you!"

Silo received a particularly powerful jet of Dragon's flame breath, slamming her through the wall of the warehouse. Needless to say, she would need time to recover. Ginny looked up in alarm as Silo crashed through the metal wall and onto the dirt outside. Silo groaned, gesturing towards the warehouse. The ten-year old blonde bit her lip. _I need to...help._

But after taking a few steps towards the bomb warehouse, Ginny could already feel the heat. And if there was one thing she couldn't take, it was heat.

Suddenly, a shrill, female voice from the flames shrieked, "Ginny! Silo? Someone!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

With Silo out of the picture, Dragon refocused her attention on Falcon, Blush, and Rage. Dragon targeted the purple-skinned alien._ He would probably be the easiest to take on, _she mused.

But Rage had a distinct advantage. While Dragon had already displayed her powers to the Teen Titans, she still had no idea what he could do. Following her gaze to where he was standing, Rage counted down mentally, waiting for her signature flame-breath.

As soon as the beam of fire left her mouth, Rage turned invisible. He darted to the stack of metal barrels where Silo had found her previous weapon, making sure to dodge the fires still littering the floor of the warehouse. His strength may have matched Silo's, but he definitely wasn't heat-resistant. Rage held in the cough attempting to escape his throat. _Incognito, _he reminded himself.

Meanwhile, Blush had constructed a giant hammer out of her pink energy. The crackling, magical construct whacked at Dragon, but her flame-breath was strong enough to block the energy. Falcon seized the opportunity to strike at Dragon. He delivered a flying kick at Dragon, who lost her concentration. Consequently, she could no longer maintain her flame-breath. However, Falcon's flying kick also knocked her out of the way of Blush's energy hammer. Falcon was not so lucky. He let out a pained _oof _as the pink hammer flattened him into the ground. He laid there, trying to shake off the temptation of unconsciousness. _No...must...stay...awake._

Groaning, Falcon rolled onto his side, crawling towards Dragon. The villainess chuckled at the pathetic figure inching towards her. She formed a fireball in her throat, but before she could launch it at him, something landed on top of her. Yet another metal barrel.

Rage abandoned the barrel and sprinted towards Falcon. "Need a hand?"

Falcon, still disoriented, believed he was hearing voices. After all, Rage was nowhere to be seen. A thought slowly surfaced in his sluggish mind. _Oh...invisibility._

Rage dragged Falcon to his feet, and the two ran towards Blush. By this time, Falcon had regained control of his body, and managed to unleash his bo-staff. Following the instructions of his ex-mentor Robin, he struck at Dragon's feet, forcing her to jump backwards. Blush had understood Falcon's tactic immediately, and she stuck her foot out behind Dragon,effectively tripping the villainess.

"Oops," she giggled, launching into the air. Her midair backflip might have been impressive, but the edge of her cloak snagged on one of the hooks in the rooftop beams. Falcon used his grappling hook again, swinging onto the rafters. Blush struggled to free herself from the hook, but it was impossible without ripping her precious costume.

Falcon leaped off the beam, smoothly removing the cloak from the hook, and Blush lifted them both into the air before they struck the ground.

Dragon laughed, "That's why I don't wear capes."

Falcon resisted the urge to crack an Incredibles joke. _Now is not the time._

Dragon did something completely unexpected. Three flames shot from her mouth, spiraling out towards Falcon, Blush, and Rage. Suddenly, all three found themselves trapped in fiery tethers. Falcon gritted his teeth against the pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire. In fact, his whole body was on fire, except for his head. The spiky-haired blonde felt incredibly guilty. Robin would have done better. He remembered when his mentor bailed the previous Teen Titans out of the H.I.V.E.'s tower takeover. He could save his teammates, too. Falcon wrenched his arm out of the suffocating grip of the fire, tossing a boomerang at Dragon. It exploded on contact, and the villainess, not able to focus, dropped Falcon. Unfortunately, she managed to maintain the fiery tendrils still imprisoning Rage and Blush. Falcon groaned inwardly from his position behind the metal barrels. He risked tossing two more boomerangs at Dragon, but she was ready for them, blasting them both before they reached her.

Falcon scrambled for cover. His only solution: the relatively unharmed front-end loader sitting in the shadows.

He heard Blush scream for Silo or Ginny to help them. Apparently she hadn't noticed that Falcon had also escaped. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Go figure.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny decided she should just leave Silo unconscious for now. There wasn't much she could do, and besides, there were still three other people in that warehouse who were potentially about to be burned to a crisp. The young girl trembled as she crawled through a hole in the wall of the warehouse. Already, the searing heat of the room set her on edge.

Luckily, Dragon hadn't noticed the newest arrival in the warehouse. Ginny steadied her racing heartbeat. It wouldn't do any good to lose control of her emotions, as a loss of control over her powers would definitely render her useless. She prepared to fire a blast of ice at the villain currently imprisoning Rage and Blush. Just one. High-powered. Shot.

Dragon felt as though she was being watched. By more than just Falcon. Suspicious, she turned her head just a little. She thought she saw something ice-blue, but it vanished upon her second glance at it. Hmm.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon crouched by the machine. Something entered through one of the wall-holes closest to him. A diminutive figure. In ice-blue snow attire, no less. Not something. Someone. Ginny!

Breathe in. Breathe out. Just one quick grab. Falcon knew he had to get Ginny out of Dragon's potential line of sight. His worst fear came true when Dragon began to turn her head. Instantly, he snatched Ginny from her vulnerable position, depositing her next to him. Just in time.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After Falcon congratulated her on her bravery, he had given Ginny a briefing on the plan. It was rather simple, but it gave Ginny a slight feeling that Falcon was trying to keep Ginny out of Dragon's reach. Not that she didn't appreciate protection, and not that she wanted to get fried, but it also felt slightly insulting that she was being treated differently from the other Teen Titans. Just because she was younger, it didn't mean she couldn't take care of herself.

Oh, well. Ginny watched Falcon run into the open. _That idiot, _she thought.

Falcon barely avoided the flames. He dodged the blast, throwing a smoke grenade at the ground. He vanished, much to the annoyance of Dragon. Out of nowhere, boomerangs flew at her. A furious Dragon was knocked to the ground. But no, Falcon could not, he would not make her release her captives. Her fury got the best of her, and she torched everything near her.

Ginny shrank against the wall, narrowly avoiding Dragon's flames. She realized Falcon's plan had gone wrong when she saw him limping along on Dragon's right side, one leg badly burned. The little girl did something completely uncharacteristic of her. She charged her enemy.

Silo had finally recovered from unconsciousness. She didn't care about the consequences. She just wanted Dragon in jail and the fight to end. The robotic girl entered the warehouse. Silo aimed at the villainess, then charged her, metal fist extended. She prepared to make contact with Dragon. Someone else got there first.

Ginny punched Dragon in the side, taking the orange-haired girl completely by surprise. Although the force of the blow wasn't much, the surprise of being hit made Dragon stagger backwards a few paces. Ginny fired a strong blast of ice at Dragon before she could recover, freezing the hot-headed fire-breather.

Finally, Rage and Blush were released from their flaming prisons. Falcon, using his bo-staff as a crutch, made his way over to the group. Like him, Rage and Blush were covered in severe burns. Blush shakily rose up, having fared slightly better than Rage.

Dragon burned her way out of the ice. _Note to self: Don't underestimate little girls._

In revenge, Blush shot a focused beam of pink energy right into Dragon's face. Instantly, the villainess was out cold. Falcon proceeded to handcuff her, and he awkwardly turned to Ginny, who had retreated back into her own little shell.

"Ginny?"

The girl's only response was to stare at the ground.

Knowing she was listening, Falcon continued, "We, er...we're really proud. Couldn't have done it without you."

The corners of Ginny's mouth quirked upwards, but she stepped outside. She only said one word, but the others knew exactly what she meant. "Heat."

Sirens wailed as the JCPD came to retrieve their newest prisoner. Falcon exchanged a few words with them, undoubtedly reminding them to keep a close eye on Dragon, lest she burn her way out of a poorly constructed jail cell. Ginny shut her eyes, trying to block out the uncomfortable shrieking of the police sirens. Silo tapped a rather short police officer on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you mind turning off the sirens? Just until we leave?"

After taking a look at the giant robot girl facing him, the police officer began to trembled. When he noticed her glowing red eyes, the police officer's first move was silencing the siren.

Silo laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Good choice."

Ginny edged away from Silo's grip, slipping towards the wreckage of the metal doors. Tracking Ginny's movements, Silo realized what the girl was thinking about. Silo followed Ginny to the heavy doors, easily lifting them up. She flicked the doors off to one side, and proceeded to investigate the T-Car 2.0. Amazingly, there was minimal damage, aside from a few dents. Silo grinned.

"Alright! Looks like we won't be hitching a ride from the police!"

Ginny muttered, "Oh, joy," although she was secretly very relieved at not having to squash herself into the tiny police cars.

Blush beamed. "Yes, it is a joy! I only trust this cloak around leather seats."

Amused, Rage raised any eyebrow at the magical alien, who was currently stroking her beloved pink cloak. He shrugged, and the four of them piled into the automobile. Silo hugged her seat before climbing in, also kissing the headrest.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't let Momma down!"

Rage groaned, Ginny rolled her eyes, and Blush voiced what they were all thinking. "Um...Silo? Can we save your car bonding time for later and go now?"

If robots could blush, Silo would have blushed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Back at the tower, Falcon was hunched over a newspaper clipping...as he had been for hours since the incident with Dragon.

"She's a new villain," he deduced.

Ginny muttered, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Falcon shot her a half-annoyed, half-amused look, and Blush let out a rather girlish giggle.

"Aww, you're a precious little cupcake," Silo said, patting Ginny's blonde hair rather roughly.

Ginny raised her eyebrow, turning to Silo. "I am not a pastry. Do I look like I have icing on me?"

Falcon abruptly turned around, scratching his blonde hair. "Well, what I think Silo means is that you're...um...cute or something like that. You know, she's comparing you to a cupcake."

The young girl's only response was to put on the hood of her ice blue snow jacket. "I'll be in my room."

After standing in silence for a few seconds, Blush, as always, was feeling rather uncomfortable. She announced, "Who wants to see a traditional dance routine from my home dimension?"

Rage stepped in, although he felt slightly guilty for turning down her offer. "Uh...actually, Blush, we could go to the beach. After all, we're on our own personal island."

Falcon's shoulders sagged in relief, and Silo looked at Rage as if he was their savior.

Blush beamed widely, clapping her hands. The pink runes on her skin seemed to shine brighter, and she shouted, "Oh, that is good! The beach! I will go retrieve my swimsuit, and you lucky ducks will get to see me in it!"

Collectively, Falcon, Silo, and Rage sighed, heading to their respective rooms to change.

Before Falcon could slip away into his room, Silo grabbed his shoulder, motioning towards Ginny's closed door. Falcon sweatdropped.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny was in her room watching Shrek. She may have been a Teen Titan, but she was only ten. And she. Liked. Shrek.

She smiled at the funny moments, and she eagerly anticipated the moment when Shrek faced the dreaded Dragon. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. Annoyed, Ginny shut off her television, walked to the door, and opened it.

Falcon noticed a slight frown on Ginny's face when she opened her door, but he couldn't quite tell, because she was keeping her head down. It became obvious he'd interrupted something when she hissed at him.

"What."

"Uh, we were going to the beach. To go swimming. Do you...want to come?"

Ginny fidgeted indecisively, feeling Falcon's intense green eyes boring into her. "No."

"Are you sure? Because-"

Ginny cut her leader off, pressing a button. The mechanical door slid shut. Despite her previous response, Ginny was still considering the idea of going to the beach. She bit her lip, then walked over to her closet. _We'll see._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So...how was it? I kinda rushed the writing, if you may have noticed, since this was a REALLY fast update. In the fight scene, feel free to tell me if you felt like your OC was out of character (I kind of felt like it too), and as always, leave suggestions and comments in the reviews.**

**Hopefully you still thought this chapter was acceptable, and by the way…**

**If your OC is a villain, and I hope you're reading this, you can choose a villain partnership or villain team (or just work alone), and if you have any specific villain in mind, just PM me, and I'll tell whoever's OC it is about your offer. Kay, so get back to me about that soon!**

**Word of warning: My other updates will definitely not be so fast, and if they are...that's weird.**

**I know it's a little late for this, and I know this is a REALLY long author's note, but** **here are the latest three villains, the other extra hero, and civilians. (I'll put the civilians in the story soon, BTW.)**

**Villains (cont.):**

**Ghost- **Male- 16 years old- Daring, smart, and mysterious- Brown hair that goes up to a point, white skin, hazel green eyes, toned, 5'9". He wears a replica of Slade's outfit.- Hand-to-hand combat (martial arts), staff fighting

**Idol- **Male- 29 years old- Insane, believes he is better than all other humans- Semi-athletic build, black shaggy hair and beard (both have a white streak from hair dye), glowing white eyes. He wears white robes with gold trim, a gold band around his head.- Flies, controls lightning, fast reflexes ,and heightened endurance.

**Thriller- **Male- 17 years old- Rude, violent, short-tempered- 6'3", dark blue fur everywhere, wolf ears, and human hair reaching his ears. Muscular build, scarred on biceps and calves, solid silver eyes, wolf muzzle with sharp teeth, and gray-tipped wolf tail. He wears a cowboy hat sometimes, a black army vest, and pants like Robin's. He has no shoes and a gun holster that holds an infinite amount of anything.- Superstrength and superintelligence, controls water (part-elemental)

**Extra Hero 2:**

**Arctic- **Male- 16 years old- Proud, distrustful, very honorable- Athletic-build, partially combed black hair, dark gray skin, icy blue eyes. 5'8", 140 pounds. He wears a black leather jacket with a Soviet Union pin, steel plates over his torso, black jeans, steel-toed combat boots, and iron utility belt.- Projects ice from hands, skilled marksman

**Civilians (Update: 4 so far):**

**Asher E. Meyer- **Male-14 years old- Loyal, shy, but humorous- Scrawny, 5'3" and 118 pounds, rather good-looking, sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and wide glasses. He wears blue-jeans, sneakers, a blue t-shirt, and white zip-up hoodie.- He is a computer genius, and hacked the Titan's communicators as well as security systems in Jump. Asher sometimes sends anonymous alerts to the Titans about crimes through their communicators.

**Calvin Anolvoi- **Male-15 years old- Spoiled, self-centered, calm and gentlemanly when his plans go smoothly, but if they don't, he is clumsy and frustrated- Semi-athletic build, 5'6", 136 pounds, slicked black hair, brown eyes. Could be handsome, but always has a condescending expression. He wears a black pinstripe suit, black tie, and a red rose in the lapel. Gold/silver Rolex watch.- He is the heir to a multibillion dollar business, and has the remains of the Ring of Azar. He orchestrated the arrival of Jump City's new villains, also bribing people. He wants to test the new Teen Titans, and may "purchase" one of them.

**Andrea "Sharks" Sharkensi- **Female- 31 years old- Serious, brave, determined, protective of allies- 6'1", close-cropped black hair, brown eyes, and serious expression. She wears a JCPD police uniform, or a white long-sleeved shirt with black pants.- She is the police captain, and she is an amazing detective.

**Devin Antinous- **Male- 19 years old- Boastful around others, alone, he is cowardly. Lacks respect, self-centered- Punk, with spiky black hair, a single ear piercing, and he is 5'5", but wears boots to be taller. Ferrety face, scrunched features and narrow eyes. Scrawny, weak. He wears a black t-shirt (usually offensive), blue jeans, and high tops.- He is excellent at disappearing at crucial moments, and he is leader of an anti-Titan gang that commits petty crimes, but they try to deter the Titans. Devin sells drugs.

**So thanks for reading EVERYTHING (if you did), and I'm done here, so BYEEEE!**


	5. Episode 3-Missing

**Wow! I guess my first OC fight scene wasn't as bad as I thought. Well, thanks again for all the support, and as always, hopefully this chapter is also generally in character. I am SO thankful for my faithful civilian submitter (all civilian credits to this person)- ShadowEidolon.**

**There's two new civilians, but I'm just going to leave them at the bottom of this chapter, so if you would care to scroll down there, thanks.**

**If you missed it, just a reminder to tell me if your villain OC wants to partner up, work alone, or on a team. **

**Here it goes.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Fizzling pink sparks coalesced into a tall structure. Blush lowered her hands, leaving her energy construct standing.

Rage raised an eyebrow. "A diving board?"

"What about it?" countered Blush.

"Will you share?"

Blush responded with a grin, pushing Rage up the ladder of pink energy. The sorceress was clothed in a rather revealing pink bikini. Obviously, Rage couldn't help himself from staring, so Blush jokingly slapped him with a pink energy hand...a little harder than she intended. The alien prince still had the red mark to prove it. Rage was attired in a simple pair of black swim trunks.

Before Rage could reach the diving board, Blush soared up above him, planting her feet on the board. She gracefully dived off the end of it, performing a rather unnecessary flip. Luckily for her, she landed in a deeper part of the water. Rage wasn't so lucky. Upon noticing her dazed alien friend, Blush bit her lip, too proud to apologize, but too proud not to help. She recalled something about a healing spell. After a few pink sparks circled around him, Rage was up and running again. He faked an angry look towards Blush, making her extremely confused. _That's...not like Rage, _she thought.

Rage turned his back on Blush, then splashed a tidal wave of saltwater at Blush. Taken by surprise, Blush swallowed a mouthful of the water.

She snarled, "Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't done that!"

Secretly, she was grinning, simply relieved not to be faced with Rage's wrath. When normally gentle people got angry, it was terrifying. Now, where was that purple-skinned troublemaker? No doubt making using of his invisibility.

Blush was right. At the very moment she uttered her warning towards Rage, he'd smirked, turning invisible, and raced towards Silo as fast as he could for protection. The confused robot girl turned to see Rage cowering behind her.

"What'd you to Blush?"

Rage put a finger to his lips, causing Silo to roll her eyes. She lifted Rage by his head, depositing him closer to Blush. Before her prey could escape, Blush shot out two magical pink hands. They grabbed Rage, dunking him into the water. After a few seconds, they lifted a coughing Rage out of the sea.

At the same time, the two aliens said, "We're even. For now."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It had taken much convincing to get Ginny to come to the beach. She wore a dark blue one-piece swimsuit sprinkled with icy blue snowflakes. Gingerly, the blonde dipped her toe in the water. Warm. Too warm. She wrinkled her nose with distaste. Sighing, Ginny slipped into the water, emitting a faint, icy aura. Wherever she swam, the water instantly turned colder. _Much better, _she thought, floating peacefully. After staying in one spot too long, the water turned to solid ice. Ginny exhaled, annoyed. Sure she liked colder water, but there was no way even she could swim in ice. _Ugh._ This happened several more times, so Ginny resorted to returning to the sand. She relaxed on a towel, listening to classical music on her iPod. Falcon walked by, blasting heavy metal from his phone...without earbuds.

Falcon looked over at Ginny as she coughed to get his attention. The younger girl glared pointedly at his phone. She narrowed her eyes, causing Falcon to pale. The spiky-haired blonde boy immediately whipped out his earphones. Ginny smirked to herself. _Good._ Falcon may have been the leader, but Ginny intimidated all of the Teen Titans more than they wished to admit.

In his gray swim trunks, Falcon ran into the water, his arms outstretched, yelling incomprehensible words at the top of his lungs. Silo and Ginny were bewildered. Rage stopped splashing around with Blush. The pink mage appeared positively terrified. Their stoic, serious leader was...having fun?

Blush shook her head. "I may not understand all of your Earth customs yet, but…"

Rage finished her sentence. "That was just plain freaky."

Ginny shook her head, returning to her classical music. It wasn't her problem to deal with her leader's erratic habits. Blush and Rage were aliens, and Silo was a robot, but Falcon, who was completely 100% human, was undoubtedly the strangest. She shut out her musings. _Just enjoy Mozart._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon rose with a yawn. He took one of his renowned five-minute showers. Afterwards, he emerged from the shared bathroom in his traditional jumpsuit. The hero headed for the lobby, expecting to be the first one up, as usual. His jaw dropped in surprise.

Ginny was dancing in the living room, humming to herself. She looked happier than he'd ever seen her. The young girl was wearing her ballet leotard, and she perfectly executed a series of fouettes. Ginny ended her routine with a graceful arabesque.

Unable to stop himself in time, Falcon blurted, "Wow."

Ginny whipped around, her pale face furiously blushing. She refused to meet Falcon's eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just in time to catch the ending."

Ginny pursed her lips, still keeping her eyes directed at the carpet. Falcon shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Apparently, Blush had really rubbed off on him. He found himself needing to break the silence.

"So...I hope Silo wakes up soon. She makes really, really good pancakes."

Thankfully, Silo chose that moment to walk into the room, stretching her robotic joints. Gears popped. "Time for my WORLD-FAMOUS FLUFFY GOLDEN PANCAKES!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Blush jolted upright at the screeching. She groaned. Unsurprisingly, it was Silo announcing her pancakes. Blearily, Blush staggered over to her vanity. Great. Dark circles. She slipped on her outfit, performed a rather complicated morning routine involving otherworldly face wash.

Still dazed, the alien girl stumbled into the hallway, clasping her cloak around her. She bumped into someone. Black jumpsuit. Green armor. Her pink eyes widened.

"Rage!"

The purple-skinned alien noticed Blush still leaning on him. "Uh..yeah. Morning, Blush."

Blush awkwardly released him, and the duo headed into the lobby to join their friends. Falcon poured fat-free, sugar-free, gluten-free maple syrup on his pancakes. What a surprise. Ginny delicately garnished hers with whipped cream and strawberries. And Silo...well, she seemed to have topped her pancakes with all possible pancake toppings.

Lethargically, Blush reached for a plate...only to find Rage's hand already covering it. Suddenly, Blush was wide awake.

"Y-you can have it. I'll just...get another one."

Rage didn't know how to respond, so he nodded his head awkwardly. Tension filled the air. Falcon inched out of the room, pantomiming something incomprehensible to the other Teen Titans.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dull blue eyes flicked between Rage and Blush. Ginny watched the two aliens, but when neither of them made any attempt to reignite the conversation, she turned to Silo, imploring the older girl to say something. Silo wasn't looking up, so she failed to catch the pleading stare of Ginny. Instead, the metallic Titan continued drumming her fingertips on the table.

To the great relief of the four Teen Titans, their leader returned to the room, a file in his white gloves.

"Titans, there's been a string of missing person reports throughout Jump City. We can't be sure they're connected, but I have a hunch it's a supervillain behind these...disappearances."

Blush spoke first. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, I plan on finding a pattern for these incidents, and then maybe we can predict where the next person will go missing."

Silo raised an eyebrow. "Just you?"

The question caught Falcon by surprise. "Uh, no. Of course we're going to work as a team on this. Silo and Ginny, you two gather data on the missing. Blush and Rage, you find out where the victims vanished."

Blush piped up, "What are you going to do?"

"I need to check security footage throughout the city for any traces of the victims...or their kidnapper."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_One day later…_

Ginny groaned, forcing herself to wakefulness. She experimentally flexed her fingers, accidentally shooting out a few sparks of icy magic. Ginny jolted back as they landed on Silo. Wait, Silo? Confusion filled her face for a few seconds, but she suddenly remembered their little partner research project from the previous day. Her eyes flicked upwards. Good. A computer. That, at least, made sense. Gingerly, she tapped Silo on the shoulder. The robot sat straight up, her red eyes glowing a little brighter than normal.

"Wha-? Crime alert?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, simply gesturing at the computer. Silo groaned. Falcon had insisted upon at least ten pages of viable data. Tiredly, she clicked PRINT.

Falcon was studying a model of a scene from yet another random piece of security footage. He rubbed his eyes behind his mask, determinedly holding in his yawn. The door hissed open, and he whipped around to see Ginny and Silo slip in. Instantly, he relaxed.

"Find anything?"

Silo slammed a stack of paper onto Falcon's desk.

"Ten. Pages. Of. Viable. Evidence. Have fun!"

Ginny shot a withering glare at the stack of papers before following Silo out the door.

Shortly afterwards, Blush and Rage turned in their research in the same manner. Evidently, the majority of the Teen Titans were not too keen on overnight researching. Falcon couldn't blame them. He shut off his laptop with a sigh, scanning through the papers. There was nothing helpful.

_Wait…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Four Teen Titans came rushing into the lobby, eager to hear the final results of their investigations.

Falcon gestured at a hologram display of the various victims.

"All criminals. Just ordinary ones. You know, petty crime. Vandalizing, theft, the works. And in the span of only three days, ten such people have been reported missing. By now, I think it's safe to assume all of the disappearances are linked. I've set the security cameras to focus on jewelry stores, department stores, and other classic robbery hotspots. Hopefully we can find the person behind all these disappearances by tracking criminals. Not supervillains this time. Just. Criminals."

Ginny muttered, "So what do we do now?"

Falcon pointed at the screen showing live security footage from sites throughout the city. "We watch. And we wait."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ten minutes later, something appeared on one of the screens. Something of interest. All five Teen Titans jumped out of their seats at the same time. A department store robbery. Without a single word, the team piled onto their chosen modes of transportation.

At the A.Y.M., a relatively popular department store in Jump City, a gang of teenagers swiped items from the racks, immediately darting outside. They split up as sirens sounded in the distance. One boy, their leader, found himself running into a dead-end street. Alone. Honestly, he was more worried about getting caught by the Teen Titans than getting caught by the police. He cringed, hearing Falcon's F-cycle roar up to A.Y.M. a block away. He was spotted from the air. That pink sorceress!

He cursed, continuing his futile charge down the street. Meanwhile, Blush, the "pink sorceress", had diverted her eyes. Good. Obviously, Blush was no longer focused on him. Still, it was only a matter of time before she and her teammates found him. He turned his head wildly from side to side, hoping for a way out.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon skidded to a stop in front of the street. He cursed under his breath. _How is he gone?_

The other four Teen Titans fanned out behind him. Ginny slid her pale hand along the wall. A gap.

"I think I found something."

Her teammates clustered around her, and Falcon led the group into the alley. After a few steps into the inky darkness, Falcon switched on his flashlight. Blush summoned a glowing orb of pink energy. Following their meager light sources, the Teen Titans forged onwards.

Five minutes later, they emerged at the other end of the alley. Nothing moved in the street, which was illuminated by the faint light from the moon. Falcon's lip curled.

"I think we're a little late. There's nobody here. Split up. Blush, you search East Jump City. Rage, West Jump City. Silo, go north."

He glanced apprehensively at Ginny, who was holding in her objection at, once again, being treated like a child.

She whispered, "It's fine. I get it. I'm taking South Jump City with you."

Falcon nodded. "If any of you run into any trouble, or see anything suspicious…"

He tapped his communicator. The group split up. Blush levitated high in the air. Hopefully nobody could get her at such a high altitude. Rage melted into transparency, testing his telekinesis on various objects. Functional. Good. Silo flexed her metallic joints, and Ginny summoned an airborne barrage of icicles to float alongside her. Falcon twirled his bo-staff. And so, the midnight search commenced.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Earlier…_

Maria Winters Romanoff twirled her wavy black hair. Gray eyes narrowed. She inspected her pale skin in the moonlight. Beautiful, as always. She stayed crouched down in the dark alley, peering into the street it connected to.

A nervous-looking, ferrety boy sprinted down the street. Alone. Maria licked her lips. She quickly analyzed the appearance of the boy. A stereotypical punk. Nineteen, by the looks of him. Spiky black hair, a single ear piercing. Scrawny. Weak-looking. Why was he running?

The black-haired woman's eyes traveled over the rest of his body. Offensive black t-shirt, blue jeans, and high-tops. Real classy.

The nineteen-year old boy scrunched up his already scrunched-up face. He muttered to himself.

"Can't let them catch me. I need the drug business. My life. The only way."

He twiddled his fingers anxiously, whipping his head from side to side, trying to find a way out of the dead end street. There! A dark alley opened off to the side. Against his common sense, the boy ducked into the alley. A woman towered over him.

In a silky soft voice, she whispered, "You can call me Wendigo. Who might you be?"

The boy felt her long, elegant fingernails reach under his chin, pulling his face up. Their eyes met. Nervously, the boy answered her question.

"Devin. A-antinous. Devin Antinous."

Devin fidgeted under the woman's intense gaze. Her gray eyes bored into him. Unnerved, he continued his inane chatter.

"You know, those Titans can be real pains. Wow, nice weather today. I like your...er, outfit."

Wendigo glanced down at her wine red jumpsuit, long black gloves, short, transparent gray cape, and shackle-like bindings along her limbs.

"Aren't you sweet…" she purred.

When Devin did not respond, Wendigo grinned. A terrifying, maniacal grin. An insane light shone in her eyes. "I presume you're hiding from the Teen Titans?"

A simple nod assured Wendigo her suspicions were correct. "And you have nowhere to go. Why not go with me?"

Devin bit his lip. On one hand, he could be captured by the Teen Titans, and his entire gang would fall to pieces. Not to mention his drug dealing business. On the other hand, he could follow this strangely creepy woman. To an unknown place. Devin Antinous chose the logical option.

"I'll come with you."

If it was possible, Wendigo's grin stretched even farther. "Excellent."

The two escaped in the nick of time. Wendigo and Devin left the city limits, and not long afterwards, they reached the abandoned mines outside Jump City. For some reason, Devin's stomach began to churn with dread. At the entrance, Wendigo smirked, turning around.

"After you."

She shoved Devin to the ground, knocking him out.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The scrawny fourteen-year old's hands flew over his keyboard with practiced motions. Footage from the many security cameras of Jump City filled his laptop screen. He focused on one specific panel. Chuckling lightly, Asher couldn't help but think, _What a trick of fate, that the kidnapper should choose the alley right behind Simeons & Co. to pick up her next victim._

He had discovered the trick of hacking into the security systems of many big companies years ago, and he still found occasions to put this skill to use. Like now. Asher E. Meyer sent the video clip to the Teen Titans' communicators. As a computer genius, it honestly wasn't much of a hassle to hack into those as well. He counted down the seconds until the Teen Titans opened their handy little devices to find a video clip. From an untraceable source, of course. _Three. Two. One._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon flipped open his communicator. Strangely enough, the video had not originated from any of the known Titans. None of the Honorary Titans had sent this particular video. Or any members of the various branches of the Teen Titans. Even stranger was the fact that whoever had sent the video was apparently brilliant enough to hide his tracks. There was no way to trace the video back to a source.

Perhaps the strangest thing about the video was its contents. A black-haired woman guided a ragged teenager through a dark alley. Falcon watched the video to its end. Nothing more than the woman and teenager navigating through the alley. He sent it to the main computer in Titans Tower. For further inspection. The leader glanced over at Ginny. By the look on her face, the youngest Titan had also seen the video. Briefly, Ginny flashed Falcon a bewildered look.

"We'll figure it out," he promised.

From his communicator, he called the remaining three Titans. "Titans, return to the tower. I'm assuming you've all seen the video, and if you haven't...you'll definitely be seeing more of it when we get back."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Pause. Zoom."

Silo sighed, obeying her leader's orders. Once again, the video clip stopped to show the face of an agitated nineteen-year old punk. Blush burst into the room, holding a fresh cup of...something.

She exclaimed, "Him! Oh, it's him! The guy from the alley!"

Falcon bit back his thoughts. _Told you so._

But when he flicked his eyes over to Silo, it was clear she'd read his thoughts from his eyes. She narrowed her eyes teasingly. The rather smug blonde boy immediately returned his attention to the screen.

"Clearly, this woman," he continued, pointing at the image of the raven-haired woman, "is the primary suspect behind all these _linked _disappearances."

Rage poked Blush, whispering, "I think we've established that they're related by now."

Blush unsuccessfully attempted to stifle her girlish giggle, earning an unamused glare from Falcon.

Falcon cleared his throat. "As I was saying, this woman may or may not possess specific superhuman abilities. That remains to be discovered. Now as to how we might achieve this without also going missing, I-"

Silo pressed her hands to her cheeks eagerly. "Oooo, we're going to pull a Red-X Robin stunt and act like criminals, so then we'll be taken?"

Falcon facepalmed. "Actually, I was thinking about not going into the lair of a potentially deadly woman at first, and we could continue gathering data on her powers, which may or may not exist, so we can at least be prepared for whatever we encounter. Therefore…"

With a grand gesture, he unveiled a small, unassuming camouflaged disk.

Ginny clapped sarcastically. "I'm really impressed, Falcon. Honestly. A hockey puck."

"A state-of-the-art mini-camera robot! Invented by moi! Anyways, we're going to pilot this little guy into the mines from above, and gather some information about the villainess. We can use this information to come up with tactics to counter her."

The team appeared unconvinced.

Falcon added, "And in the event that she discovers the spy-cam, we can detonate it to release the knockout gas. More than what is advised, just in case she happens to be inhuman."

Although they still wore traces of doubt on their faces, the four Teen Titans on the couch nodded their agreement slowly.

In a failed attempt at subtlety, Silo stage-whispered, "I still think the Red-X Robin thing is the best."

Falcon groaned, "Alright, Silo. That's our last resort."

The team clapped enthusiastically at this.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"No...m-make it...s-st-stop."

The woman cackled evilly. "As you wish."

A shrill scream echoed through the tunnels of the mines, accompanied by the sound of tearing flesh.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So I know that beach scene was really overly long, but I promised to throw in a little more BlushxRage. Also, this chapter doesn't have a fight scene, but it's meant to set up the Wendigo arc.**

**In case it's unclear, Maria Romanoff=Wendigo. Asher and Devin are civilians.**

**Sorry if this update was a little late. Coming up next chapter is a brief break from the Wendigo arc (so just a regular villain chapter), and the following chapter returns to the arc.**

**So apologies for the lame chapter, but I promise it's only lame because I'm trying to start up a story arc. A little earlier than planned, but I'll slip in some extra villains in the middle of the arc. (Like next chapter)**

**Hope you liked it! As always, leave your comments and suggestions in the review section. Feel free to tell me if something's wrong with your OC's portrayal. **

**BYEEEEE!**


	6. Epis 4-Villains, School, and Girl Talk

**Honestly, I'm just really stupid. I can't believe I forgot to credit people last time. You all know who the Titans are owned by (and I'll post it again for this chapter), but Devin and Asher are from ShadowEidolon, and Wendigo is from hazelbite1248.**

**I tried to get this up as fast as I can. By the way, per owner request, since Ginny's ten years old and autistic (I didn't actually show that yet because I'm clueless how to), she'll be attending school, and after school, she is free to fight crime and do homework. Yay. So Pounce may occasionally fill in.**

**Anyways, credits to these amazing OC owners.**

**Credits:**

**Rage- **_**CyanoticNightmare**_

**Silo- **_**MysteryAgain**_

**Ginny- **_**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**_

**Blush- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Falcon- Me (**_**rosalinafanforever)**_

**Pounce- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Thief Black- **_**Wykkyd970**_

**Wendigo- **_**hazelbite1248**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He ran a pale hand over his straight, slicked dark brown hair, eyeing the heavily guarded art museum. Probably at least five security cameras in each room. Accompanied by four burly guards. Thaddeus James Brown smiled. Tonight was destined to be eventful.

Thaddeus, known to criminals and heroes as Thief Black, was after one certain piece of artwork. Ah, _The Scream. _How he admired this particular painting by Edvard Munch. And there was nothing as good as stealing just for the thrill of it. Thief Black secured his well-polished black top hat, adjusted his Victorian-era coat, and felt for wrinkles in his black dress shirt and dress pants. One last thing to check. In the moonlight, Thief Black checked his shoes. Still shiny. Still black. Still classy. Good.

Thief Black's tongue slid over his small fangs. Pointy ears perked up. The museum, Jump Art Museum, was rather famous for its bell-ringers. Per old-timey traditions, the museum had their employees ring the large, bronze bell every hour. One chime for one o'clock, two chimes for two o'clock, and so on. Right now, just as midnight arrived, the bell tolled twelve times. As the last solemn note faded into the still night, Thief Black straightened. _That's my cue._

He shrouded himself in black, then proceeded to leap high into the air. Unusually high. With extraordinary agility, the infamous criminal landed, cat-like, on the windowsill. Through the glass, he could see his target. Hanging on the wall right across from him. It was all too easy.

Thief sent a silent thread of dark magic into the lock. Without a sound, the large window slid open. Leaving an opening just the right size for the slender seventeen-year old to enter. As soon as his shoes touched the cool marble floor of the museum, Thief Black closed the window. The sound disturbed the four men guarding each corner of the room.

A gruff voice barked, "Who's there?"

Scanning the room, the security guards' eyes fell upon the area right in front of the window. No moonlight entered through it, blocked by a...writhing mass of shadows? As the men scratched their shaved heads, big, ice blue eyes opened, shining through the shadows surrounding them. A boy in his late teens stepped out. Brushing himself off, he began to speak.

"Hello, sirs. I'm just here to get something, and then I'll be on my way."

Confused, the four armed guards watched as the newcomer approached _The Scream. _Eyes widening, they fired wildly at the boy. As the smoke cleared, the tallest guard cautiously stepped towards the spot where the boy had been. From behind, a dress shoe slammed into his head. Instantly, the man crumpled.

Out of nowhere, as it seems, Thief Black had reappeared. In a flurry of dark energy, he knocked out the remaining three guards. As he'd said earlier, too easy. Giving in to manners, Thief Black propped the unconscious men up at their stations, conjuring ice packs for their heads. Finally, he trickled some magic into the hidden, not-so-secret alarm behind the painting he was after. Instantly, the alarm deactivated. With no further obstacles in his way, the thief dove out the window, miraculously landing on both feet. Before he could get anywhere, however, yet another obstacle sprang up in his path.

Dang it. He'd forgotten to dismantle the security cameras.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon tapped away lazily on his laptop. Something should have happened today. Nothing had. By now, he almost wished the anonymous kidnapping woman would reappear and capture yet another low-life. Sure, they knew she was in the mines, but as they'd all decided, it would be better for Wendigo to make another move before they did. Villains 101 with Robin.

Dejectedly, Falcon moved to shut down his laptop. Before the lid closed completely, the crime alert began to blare. Silo barreled into the room.

"Why can't the baddies go to sleep? I need my beauty rest to make waffles! Now why are you awake?" Silo's last question was directed at her insomniac leader.

"No time to explain! Where are the others?"

Right on cue, Rage, Blush, and Ginny joined them.

Ginny punched a button on the wall, shutting off the crime alert alarms.

Blush mumbled, "So which villain is it this time? And at twelve in the morning? Seriously? I'll get eyebags!"

The girl punctuated 'eyebags' with a wail, resulting in an eye roll from Ginny. Falcon pounded his fist on the table to get the attention of his half-asleep team.

"There's an unknown villain attempting a robbery at the Jump Art Museum. Thankfully, he doesn't have a high enough IQ to deactivate the security cameras. From the looks of it, this one has dark magic and martial arts on his side. I know you all want to go back to sleep, so the sooner we defeat this villain, the sooner you get back to sleep."

This was motivation enough for the other four Titans, who rushed into their rooms, emerging an instant later in their costumes. Blush had her cloak on inside out, but none of her companions felt the need to point that out to the prideful alien. As he passed Blush, Rage simply used his telekinesis to right her cloak. Blush opened her mouth to protest, then realized what Rage had done. _Oh._

"Thanks," she mumbled, to nobody in particular, since Rage had already slipped into the T-Car 2.0.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Thief Black groaned. Of course it had to be the Teen Titans. Ah, well. Just more people doing their jobs.

He tipped his hat. "I see I have company."

Falcon narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "You're going to give back whatever you stole…"

"Thief Black."

"Yes, you're going to give back whatever you stole, Thief Black! Titans, go!"

Rage closed his eyes, mentally raising the few cars still in the parking lot. The automobiles levitated slowly, surrounding Thief Black. Blush thumbed through her spell book. With a triumphant cry, she found the page she had been searching for, and holding it open with one hand, she chanted the incantation. A massive, pulsing orb of pink energy suddenly dropped over Thief Black and the Titans, trapping them all within it.

"Sorry. Just figured we should knock him out in a trap. It's better than just a trap."

Falcon whipped out his bo-staff, circling behind Thief Black. Ginny encased Thief Black in a flurry of snow and ice. By this time, it became clear the villain had no chance against the superhero team.

Until he fought back. Thief Black simply blasted away the mini-blizzard encircling him, sending it flying back at Ginny. Wide-eyed, Ginny noticed it flying towards her too late. It struck her, knocking her against the dome of pink energy. Thief Black summoned a chair of dark energy from beneath Ginny, allowing the breathless girl to rest.

Falcon shot a rope at the feet of Thief Black. Without turning around, the intended target snatched the bindings out of the air. "Falcon, you don't attack opponents when they have their backs turned. That's very rude."

Thief Black raised his hands into the air. The shadows along the ground suddenly coalesced, forming a thick, heavy spear. He hurled it at Rage, disrupting the alien's concentration. Rage was knocked backwards a few paces, and lost control of the levitating cars.

Blush squeaked as a car buried her. Concerned, Rage forgot all about Thief Black as he set about digging her out.

Silo, meanwhile, was busy observing Thief Black. Hmm. A narrow face. Probably 5'11". Well built, but slender. If robots blushed, Silo would have blushed. _Focus on the eyes. Ice blue. Cute. Wait, what am I THINKING? Focus on the battle, not the eyes. Battle. Fight. Fight, Silo._

Almost angrily, Silo charged at Thief Black, knocking aside a few shadowy daggers. Her war cry was suddenly drowned out as Thief Black hit her in her stomach with his staff, which she noticed was topped with a full moon. Ginny hurled a few ice daggers at Thief Black, but Silo could tell Ginny was slightly out of it. Clearly, the girl was thinking about something else.

Blush summoned two mysteriously sparking pods of pink energy to her hands. She hurled them at Thief Black, taking him by surprise. The criminal grunted in surprise as he felt electricity run through his body. Still keeping his calm, Thief Black mounted his own surprise attack on Blush. He zapped her with a powerful beam of black energy, sending her falling to the ground like a dead fly. Rage caught her, laying the half-conscious girl on a disintegrated slab of concrete. No doubt disintegrated during the fight.

Falcon swung at Thief Black with his staff, but the brown-haired thief simply caught the blow with his own staff. The fight went back and forth, with each martial artist jumping over and ducking under the staff of his opponent. That is, until one finally gained the upper hand. Thief Black was knocked to the ground, rolling to the side to avoid Falcon's descending staff, which met empty concrete. The thief himself was crouching, and he swept his staff in a large circle around him, tripping Falcon. However, the bird managed to regain his balance.

"You'll have to do better than that, Thief Black."

In response, Thief Black unleashed a flurry of blows at Falcon. This time, the object at fault was a large rock, and Falcon landed, rather painfully, on his back. While Falcon was on the ground, Thief Black stabbed his staff down. It was caught by Falcon, who pushed himself up on his enemy's weapon.

Falcon returned Thief Black's chiding from earlier. "Thief Black, didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to hit your opponent while he's lying on the ground."

"That's rather hypocritical, wouldn't you agree?"

Thief Black pressed Falcon into the energy dome. Ignoring the pink magic burning at his cheek, Falcon grabbed Thief Black's shoulders, driving the villain face-first into the hissing pink energy. Thief Black groaned, thrashing in a desperate bid for freedom from Falcon's vise-like grip. When this failed, Thief Black blasted a hole in the energy dome with his hellfire, some of the flames blowing backwards to ignite Falcon, who had no choice but to release his prisoner.

"That's new," Silo remarked.

The energy dome closed again around the superheroes. Rage groped along the ground for something. He grinned.

"Look's like old-fashioned coat boy over there forgot something."

As the team turned to him in utter confusion, Rage held up the painting. _The Scream _was safely beyond the reach of Thief Black. Falcon narrowed his eyes. _But Thief Black is beyond our reach._

Silo rested a hand on his shoulder. "Another time. We'll get him another time."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon checked his watch. According to the mayor, the leader of Titans East should have been here...two minutes ago. Apparently, the Jump City Titans were scheduled to meet Pounce, whoever that happened to be. He shrugged to himself. They'd meet her soon enough, anyways.

A blur flashed through the room. Falcon groaned. A speedster. The blur paused, forming a clearer shape. More specifically, the shape of a girl. Sixteen-year old Pounce stood in front of Falcon.

"Falcon, I presume?"

A curt nod from the blonde boy in front of her was the reply.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you," Pounce muttered, not too enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Great. You're Pounce, leader of the Titans East."

This wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.

Pounce shrugged. "Who else could I be?"

"I don't know. A thief."

Pounce appeared extremely unconvinced, so Falcon continued, "In disguise."

When Pounce didn't even bother to reply, the two got a closer look at each other. Pounce noticed Falcon's abs through his jumpsuit._ Wow, the first thing you notice is the abs. _She appraised the spiky blonde hair and emerald eyes. Not bad. Falcon looked over her light brown, messy pixie cut. Pounce's fair skin and big, brown doe eyes really complimented her hair. _Wait, what? _

In his 'business' voice, Falcon said, "So what are you here for, Pounce?"

"Just meeting the competition against Titans East. I mean, our sister branch."

Falcon got a whiff of Pounce's perfume. Jasmine. Apple blossom. Not bad. He decided to test Pounce. _Let's see if she can take a small insult without getting angry. _"Wow, you really need a shower. Running here got you all sweaty. I can smell it."

Pounce balled her hands into fists. "Listen here, you little...um...punk. I do NOT smell like sweat. If anything, you do! You smell worse than some of the dumpsters I've lived in!"

The brunette girl punctuated her yelling by hitting the closest thing to her. The couch. Instantly, it disintegrated. Silo, Blush, Rage, and Ginny all realized they were sitting on a pile of stuffing and fabric.

Silo reasoned, "Well, we needed a new couch anyways...so…"

Blush moaned, "Oh, the horror! It's gone forever. She just had to come. She just HAD to ruin our beautiful, million-dollar couch."

Rage tapped her on the shoulder, whispering, "One thousand five hundred ninety-nine dollars."

Blush waved aside his comment. "Same difference."

Falcon appeared rather shocked. _Oookay. Very...short-tempered._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pounce stayed with the Jump City Teen Titans for the next three days. Over this time, she was grudgingly accepted by the five members of the team. One night, she was invited to a mini-sleepover with Silo and Blush. It was decided that the subject would be girl-talk. It was also decided that Ginny was too young for their...girl-talk.

After gossiping the night away, Blush finally asked it. The question. "So...any guys you two," she began, wiggling her eyebrows, "fancy?"

Silo shoved her jokingly. "No, but we all know about your little crush on Rage."

Blush sputtered, at a loss for words. Finally, she managed to choke out, "Uh...e-excuse me! I can't stand that...insolent fool!"

After this complete lie, Blush found Silo and Pounce giving her unconvinced looks. "Fine, fine, maybe just a little."

Silo grinned. "Knew it. What about you, Pounce? Surely our little bundle of happiness and positivity has her eye on someone."

Pounce growled, "First of all, NEVER call me a bundle of happiness and positivity again. Second, I don't do girl talk."

Blush rolled her eyes. "It's what tonight is all about!"

With a sigh, Pounce muttered, "There is this one boy."

Silo and Blush settled into their sleeping bags, interested. "Do tell," they chirped.

"I don't really know yet, but if I had to choose...probably Falcon."

After a gasp burst out of Silo, Blush did a flip in the air, squealing, "Ooooh! Falcon and Pounce! Too cute!"

She and Silo began to squeal and jump up and down. Now Blush would definitely do something like this. It was to be expected. But Silo? Pounce huffed, folding her arms.

"If either of you say a word to anyone about it, I'll dice your livers, slit your throats, burn your bodies, and…"

"Chop off all of our fingers and toes?" suggested Silo.

"Yes."

After discussing something in a hushed whisper with Silo, Blush turned to Pounce, a suspiciously mischievous grin plastered on her face.

Pounce edged away. "Why are you looking at me like that? I really don't like that you're looking at me like that."

Blush crawled closer. "I, along with Silo, propose a bet!"

"I'm listening."

"Silo and I bet you that you can't eat a whole plate of my home dimension's urqalvitch without throwing up. If you can, Silo and I will be your slaves in your tower for a month! If you fail, you have to stay in the tower as our slave for a month!"

Pounce muttered, "That sounds like such a creative bet."

Loudly, she announced, "Bring it."

Pounce knew Titans East would be fine without her for a month. But they wouldn't even have to lose her for a month. After all, Pounce was sure she could handle whatever Blush had coming.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_I was so wrong._

Pounce gulped, noticing the mysterious urqalvitch's hiccuping.

"And this is a vegetable dish?"

Blush beamed, "Yes, it is a traditional delicacy! It's the secret to my flawlessness, too!"

Tentatively, Pounce took a bite of the food. She forced herself to stomach the whole plate. Instantly, her fair skin turned a pale shade of green.

"This is worse than those three-weeks old McDonald's leftovers I had that one time!" screeched Pounce.

Needless to say, Pounce was violently emptying the urqalvitch from her stomach for the next hour.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Blush tapped Pounce on the shoulder. "So...when can we expect you to fulfill your end of the deal?"

Pounce snarled, "As soon. As. Possible. I'll just go pack some clothes and then I'll be back. So what exactly does your idea of slavery entail?"

Silo grinned wickedly,"You wash the dishes."

Okay, not too bad.

"You do the laundry."

Oh...no.

"You clean the bathrooms."

"What?!" Pounce exploded.

Blush lifted her two palms serenely. "It's part of being our slave, Pouncy-poo."

Pounce's eye twitched. These two were impossible! Not to mention Falcon, who annoyed her every time they talked. He mostly annoyed her simply because she got all tongue-tied around him. Pounce's eyes narrowed. _I don't get tongue-tied around ANYONE!_

Falcon awkwardly patted Pounce's shoulder. "Uh...hope you have a safe trip back?"

At least the speechlessness was mutual.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny's voice rang out through the communicators. "Titans, gather in the lobby. I have an announcement."

Five minutes later, a chorus of objections filled the lobby.

Silo yelled, "What, why?"

Rage and Blush cried, "But we need you here!"

Falcon's protest was simpler. "No."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Ex-_cuse _me? And why can't I go to school like a normal ten-year old?"

"Because you're a Teen Titan!"

"Because you have powers!"

"Because you're autistic!"

Everyone turned to Falcon. "Oh. Sorry, Ginny. Was I not supposed to say that?"

Ginny just looked down at her feet. _Ya think? And how does he even know that?_

As if reading her mind, Falcon quickly muttered, "I read your applications with the mayor."

Ginny shrugged off Falcon's apologies and explanations. "First of all, just because I'm a Teen Titan doesn't mean I can't have my own life! I'm ten, okay? I kinda need to go to school. Second, it doesn't matter that I have powers because I won't be using them in school. Third, why should being autistic change the way I should live my life?"

When no responses came, Ginny turned away. "Good. It's settled. I'll go to school tomorrow, via school bus, and after school, I need to go home with my parents. I'll do my homework, and then I'll come back to the tower to fight whatever stupid villain decides to attack. It's not like I won't still be living in the tower."

Her teammates visibly relaxed. However, Falcon still had one last point to make.

"So we'll just fight as...the four Teen Titans?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, and if you need to, find an Honorary Titan. Or someone. Tell them to fill in for me while I'm at school."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny facepalmed as Silo packed her backpack, fussing like a mother.

Silo muttered to herself, "That girl needs to eat healthy. I'm just going to pack these carrots and these-"

Ginny cut her off, picking the bag off the ground. "I'll be fine, Silo. If you keep packing me all these unnecessary things, I'll be late for the bus!"

As an afterthought, she murmured, "Thanks."

With that, Ginny was off, returning to school for the first time since joining the Teen Titans. The tower felt oddly empty with just Falcon, Rage, Blush, and Silo. With a bored sigh, Blush stood.

"I'm going to buy a new couch. Anyone else coming?"

Eager to leave the tower, Rage and Silo happily volunteered. Falcon wanted to follow, but hero matters came first.

He forced a contented smile. "Make sure you choose a leather one. I'll just tell you if there's a crime alert. Or Wendigo."

Falcon's face darkened as he brooded over the mysterious villainess, so his three companions simply left the room without a sound. You never disturbed Falcon while he was brooding. A general rule.

Alone, Falcon began to browse the internet. He smirked. No, he was not smirking at what you might think he was smirking at. It was simply a news article. Only a small article, but it mentioned something about a certain Jonathan Crane, or 'Scarecrow', working with a familiar-looking woman. In a lab. The article was incredibly vague, but Falcon noted that the woman's powers probably had something to do with a lab accident. Could be helpful.

Suddenly, a video popped up on his screen. The woman. She grinned eerily. Leaning forward, her black hair swayed to cover the camera. No video now, only a voice. Falcon shivered. A disturbingly silky voice. Like the calm before a storm.

"Hello, Titans. I presume it's the little bird boy, Falcon opening this video. Well, darlings, I just wanted to invite you to join me. Been expecting you all for a while. I can't. Wait. To meet you in person."

The video ended, and the voice was gone. Falcon sank back in his chair, replaying the words. Was it wise to meet this woman face-to-face? Or was he still better off waiting for her to make the first move? Questions raced through Falcon's mind at the speed of light. None of them had answers. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. Now, to wait until the other three returned. After all, the video hadn't technically been a crime alert.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Wendigo whirled around to face the cowering old man, her cape swishing with her. The watery blue eyes of the man scanned the room. Blood now stained the old tunnel walls. Bones littered the floor. Fresh corpses rose in mounds from the ground. The mounds grew every day.

The black-haired woman stroked the chin of the old man, who was chained to the wall and gagged. "Now, now. Don't worry. There's still room for you. In fact, there's room for plenty more. I guess they'll be in the next group, though, now won't they? Well, out with the old and in with the new!"

Not long after, Wendigo was licking her lips. The taste of blood lingered in her mouth from her...other form. As she'd said earlier, it was time to bring in a new group of visitors. It was time for the Titans to come.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So I'm going to camp soon, and I may or may not be able to squeeze in another chapter before I leave. That's going to be a week, so expect a looong wait. Hopefully this appeased your update cravings, and there shall be more of the Wendigo arc when we return.**

**I know they didn't technically defeat Thief Black, but I just wanted to switch things up from the normal 'Titans defeat villain, jail time for villain, get back whatever was stolen' plot. So...yeah.**

**Well, leave your suggestions in the reviews. (As always)**

**Until next time, cupcakes!**

**Me**


	7. Episode 5- Hallucinations

**Okay, so the thing is, I'm a retard, and my camp is July 7th-11th. I guess I have time for this chapter (another one may or may not be posted before I leave). So this chapter returns to Wendigo's arc. Here it goes. And pardon my forever-lame chapter titles. Yes, this is just a late update, not an after-camp update.**

**Just an update: 8 civilians down, 7 spots left.**

**So here are the new ones-**

**Civilians-**

**Caine Keeper: **Male- 16 years old- In public, a forced 'bad boy'. Actually very kind and generous, but has blind loyalty to sister- Resembles Robin. Spiky black hair, mischievous grin, wears red contacts (green eyes), 5'7", semi-athletic build. He wears black jeans, boots, and a black leather jacket with a gold fire pattern on the back. Also red t-shirt with black pitchfork on the front.- Caine is Angela's twin, a skilled guitarist/singer, decent rapper, no fighting skill, but rushes into combat when Angela is threatened. Stage name is Vice, very attached to black labrador, Michael.

**Angela Keeper: **Female- 16 years old- In public, innocent/angelic. Manipulative and cunning, especially to Caine.- Long white hair, supermodel's figure and face, white eyes, 5'7". She wears white jeans, boots, white leather jacket with gold wing pattern on back, light blue halo-patterned t-shirt.- Fantastic at manipulation through innocence/ "begging", talented singer/pianist, and decent fighter.

**General Kirill K. Kernovski: **Male- 46 years old- Calm, cold, calculating, serious, only shows emotion (rage), when fighting rogue superheroes- Not a big man, but very well-built, close-cut gray hair, dark green eyes, rounded gray goatee, ½ inch thick scar from right eyebrow to right shoulder, runs through eye-patched eye. He wears a black military outfit, (jacket has no identification except silver SMITE pin), and in combat, black jumpsuit with white armor, green shoulder plates, large opaque visor in bullet-shaped helmet- Stubborn, extremely courageous, strategist, martial arts master, can handle almost any weapon, leader of a squad to counter mutant threats (in case) called SMITE. Faced Terra in Slade's takeover.

**Cassiopeia "Cassie" Hayes: **Female- 16 years old- Mature, emotionless, but sarcastic. Blunt, socially awkward, and dense when it comes to romance.- Shoulder-length dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, petite, short (5'4"), peach skin. She wears Gothic-Lolita clothing, usually dark colors, mostly knee-length black skirt, lace tights, combat boots, black tank top w/ lace shirt over, camouflage green jacket with black leather sleeves, a star choker, and a black beanie.- Took self-defense classes, good at puzzles. Left father and stepfamily to live with Ross, a childhood friend.

**BTW Civilian OC owners...if you feel like your OC would be interested in another OC, just PM me or tell me in a review. Now that all those profiles are over, we can finally move on to the story! Yayz. ^-^**

**Oh...wait. Credits.**

**Credits:**

**Rage- **_**CyanoticNightmare**_

**Silo- **_**MysteryAgain**_

**Ginny- **_**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**_

**Blush- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Falcon- Me (**_**rosalinafanforever)**_

**Pounce- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Wendigo- **_**hazelbite1248**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Excuse me, but what is this? I ask for a reclining genuine-leather couch with a mini-fridge and speakers, and you give me this? What is this?"

Silo picked at the ugly, olive green couch with bulky cloth seats. "My grandma used to have a dress with this pattern. That's sayin' something about this couch."

The nervous woman picked at her nametag. "I'm sorry, but a couch with...um...a reclining genuine-leather couch with a mini-fridge and speakers only comes in black. Not b-brown."

Blush stepped forward, elbowing Silo out of the way. "Yes, that's fine! We'll take the black sofa."

The employee forced a smile, and Blush dragged Rage and Silo away before Silo could pummel the offending olive green couch into oblivion.

Sighing, the employee headed to the bathroom. Before the poor redhead could scream, a pale hand had covered her mouth. Suddenly, the girl found herself in a dark pit full of writhing cobras. The crushing wave of snakes forced her farther down into the pit, and into the waiting jaws of the largest cobra of all. When the pit vanished, along with all the cobras it housed, the girl was unconscious, having fainted from her panic and drowning sensation.

Wendigo shook her head, letting the girl drop to the ground. In a mockingly sympathetic tone, she purred, "Hallucinations can feel so real, can't they?"

Grinning eerily, Wendigo pinned the name tag onto her shirt. Now, she was no longer Maria. She was Jennifer. Just for the time being. Satisfied, Wendigo tugged the real, knocked-out Jennifer into an alley. _Meal to-go, I suppose._

Without a second glance, employees rushed past the suddenly raven-haired Jennifer. Of course, the faux-Jennifer, who was simply a disguised Wendigo, had much more sinister purposes than her colleagues. Silently, she slipped a small device onto the couch. _After all, those Titans really need to hurry if they're going to catch me, _she thought gleefully.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon pointed at a screen. "As you all know, I disassembled the device on the couch, because, after all, the most unassuming objects can be huge clues to any investigation. So, yes, the tiny black box allowed us to track the owner. Although honestly, it's clear she's just desperate to engage us in a fight, so I'll bet she's one step ahead with this."

Blush raised her hand. "Who are we talking about, again?"

Falcon was aghast. He sputtered, "I...I thought that was clear by now! Isn't it obvious?"

A chorus of negativity met his latest statement, so he sighed, "Wendigo. It's Wendigo who put in on the couch. Evidenced by her fingerprints, which are all over this device on purpose. It's part of her plan. Point being, there was a live feed that popped out while I was examining it. And I tracked it back to the source."

Rage mumbled, "Don't we already know it's in the mines?"

"Yes, but now we know which section of the mines Wendigo's lair is in," Falcon continued, pointing at a holographic screen, "and she appears to be in the tunnel farthest to the south."

"So we're going?" queried Blush, eager for some much-needed action.

"Yes."

Silo cut in, "Without Ginny?"

"Well, I suppose we could wait until school's over for her."

Falcon checked his watch, realizing school had ended thirty minutes ago. He reached for his communicator. After contacting Ginny's communicator, the young girl's annoyed face popped up on the screen.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In her snowflake costume, Ginny huddled off to the side of the stage after excusing herself momentarily. "Falcon, you can't call me during dress rehearsals! Or performances!"

Before Falcon could respond, she'd shut off her communicator, setting it back in her bag. With a sigh, Ginny slipped back onstage, rejoining her fellow snowflakes in the second act.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon groaned, "We'll just go after Wendigo tonight, then. I'm betting we'll need all five of us to beat her."

Silo rubbed her metal chin. "So, why is she so desperate for us to find her?"

"Probably to kill us early on. I only know it's to keep us out of her plans. It just remains to be seen what those plans actually entail."

From the remains of Wendigo's device, a small red light blinked and flashed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Wendigo laughed to herself, watching the Titans hold their not-so-private meeting in their precious tower.

"Close, bird boy. Close, but not the whole thing. I wonder if you'll cause as much trouble in my plans as another...certain birdie in Gotham City."

She checked on the bombs strewn throughout the tunnel, then retreated to her real hideout in the northeast corner of the mine. With any luck, she could get rid of the Teen Titans without laying a finger on them. Licking her lips, Wendigo thought, _And afterwards...Jump City will be my new feeding ground._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny trudged into the tower. Per Falcon's instructions, she had changed into her uniform. The other four members bolted towards her.

She mumbled, "Blush, why do you look like an oversugared toddler?"

Blush squealed, "Because we're going to kick some serious bad guy booty is why!"

The sorceress squeezed Rage in excitement, spinning clumsily around the room.

Silo rolled her eyes. "I'd say Blush is the most excited out of all of us to enter a dark, abandoned mine with a creepy lady."

Ginny drowned out the chatter of the others, wanting to just finish the mission.

"Ginny?"

Silo's voice. Hastily, Ginny muttered, "Yes?"

"I just asked what you did at school today."

Ginny's eyes refused to meet Silo's. _Look up, Ginny. Look up to answer her. You got this. Remember eye contact._

Ignoring her discomfort and nervousness, Ginny forced her eyes upwards. "Fractions."

"That's cool. Need help with homework?"

Ginny shook her head, trudging towards the garage. "Can we go now?"

After glancing at each other, the rest of the team followed, piling onto their respective vehicles.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The moon slipped behind a cloud, its silvery sheen dulling. Falcon gestured at Rage to proceed, who acknowledged Falcon with a nod. Using his invisibility to its best advantage, Rage entered the tunnels. Moments later, he emerged.

"All clear," he whispered.

Falcon headed towards Rage, signaling for the girls to follow. Together, the five teammates entered the tunnels. Once inside, they immediately veered to the southernmost tunnel.

A boomerang flew through the air, landing against the wall. When no response came, Falcon narrowed his eyes. Whipping around the corner, the five Teen Titans rose into their various battle positions, ready to strike at...nothing.

Scratching her head in confusion, Blush breathed, "There's...nobody here."

Too shocked to think clearly, Falcon realized too late that there were bombs planted along the tunnel wall...all of which had suddenly begun to flash.

"Down on the ground!" he barked, throwing himself at his frozen teammates. The five of them collapsed in a heap, just in time to be blown backwards from a series of massive explosions.

Falcon coughed, moving a large chunk of dirt off his legs. "Everybody all right?"

Silo grimly reattached her arm. "I'm good to go."

Rage weakly called, "I second that."

A very clearly shaken Ginny whispered, "I'm fine. Where's Blush?"

Paling, Falcon and Rage glanced wildly around the room. Rage's normally positive expression was distorted by a mask of rage.

"I...I should have been there for her! It's my fault she...who knows where she could be?"

Falcon walked over to a defeated-looking Rage, who was now settled on a piece of debris. "Hey. We'll find Blush. But we need to move, now! This whole section of the mine could collapse any second, and Blush needs our help!"

Jolted at the mention of Blush, Silo prepared to punch a wall. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Didn't you hear Falcon? This whole section could collapse, and you want to HELP it?"

Silo stepped back sheepishly.

Falcon turned to Rage. "You're up."

Nodding, Rage carefully began to levitate pieces of dirt and rock to one side. Soon, there was a human-sized hole in the center of the wall, allowing the team to clamber out.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Blush moaned, opening her eyes. "I thought I told you not to wake me up early, Rage. Rage?"

No Rage.

"Silo?"

No Silo.

"Ginny?"

No Ginny.

"Falcon?"

No Falcon either.

In desperation, Blush screamed, "Anyone?"

Looking down, she realized she had been bound to a pole by seemingly ordinary handcuffs. Blush grinned. Thank you, teleportation spell. Focusing her magical energy, Blush's eyes lit up bright pink.

"Lanuae Aranthicor!"

Blush found herself standing a small distance away from her discarded handcuffs. "Huh, I didn't end up overseas this time."

A silky voice drawled, "What. An. Achievement."

Wincing, Blush forced herself to look behind her. Sure enough, there was Wendigo. _Where are the others?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Five minutes ago…_

Wendigo bent over her security cameras. "Guess I'll have to do this...the hands-on way."

In the small chamber connecting to her security room, Wendigo heard her alien prisoner use a spell. "Pity. I knew I should have used dead bait."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Three ears pressed against a wall. Finally, some luck. From within, they heard an overly sweet voice. And such an overly sweet voice could only belong to one person.

Silo couldn't take it any more. _I'll take the chance._

With all the strength she could muster, Silo rammed her fist into the wall. Rocks and dirt crumbled. Where the soil had been was a huge hole. Inside the hole was a very familiar alien being confronted by a very familiar enemy.

Wendigo's teeth hovered over Blush's neck. "Don't. Take. Another. Step."

Falcon froze mid-charge, Ginny's half-formed ball of ice dropped to the ground, and Silo gritted her teeth, forcing herself not to sucker punch the woman.

"Where's th-"

A boulder collided with Wendigo's side, knocking her to the opposite wall. Rage shimmered into visibility.

"Well, that was easy."

Suddenly, a horrible roar echoed through the chamber. From where Wendigo had landed, a tall, bony gray creature stretched its talons. Antlers scraped against the ceiling, and hair hung limply from its head. Worst of all was the face. Blank except for a poorly carved smiley face, it was reminiscent of a jack-o-lantern, if jack-o-lanterns had monstrous bodies and were capable of killing you.

Silo charged at the monster, finally getting her chance at a punch. With all of her robotic strength, the redhead girl hit her opponent in her stomach. The monster merely skidded backwards. Cracking its neck, the monster raked its talons under Silo's metal body parts. A claw caught under one of the metal plates. If the gruesome smile on the monster's face could grow, it grew. The creature tossed Silo at a wall, taking one of the girl's metal plates as a souvenir.

With a screech as horrible as the first roar, the monster shrank back into Wendigo. The grand villainess's face was contorted with fear, but before the team could ponder the authenticity of her expression, a grin took over her pale features again. Wendigo strutted over to the half-conscious Silo. "Well, looks like we have ourselves a brave wittle soldier. Aww. You know, you don't look like everybody else. Are you lost? You don't look human. In fact, you look a little bit like...hmm, a monster. Just like me."

Silo forced herself to stand up, red eyes glowing in fury. Staggering forward, she threw a few weak punches at Wendigo. With amusement evident on her face, Wendigo shoved the metal plate at Silo, finally knocking the girl into unconsciousness.

Ginny shot a high-powered blast of ice at Wendigo, who nimbly dodged it. "Aww. That's so cute! There's a little kid here to play! What are you doing here, picking fights with _bad people _like me? You should stay home with your mommy!"

Not amused, Ginny summoned a torrent of snow to surround Wendigo. After overcoming her initial shock, Wendigo smirked. "Leaving me no choice, kid."

With a scream, Ginny felt herself falling down a dark hole. Landing in a classroom, she found herself surrounded by her classmates...who were uncomfortably close to her. Ms. Beecher, her teacher, leaned closer to her. Ginny felt ropes binding around her limbs, strapping her to a chair.

Ms. Beecher smiled. In a sickeningly sweet tone, she announced, "Kids, this is Jemima Evangeline Addison. She's autistic, so she'll act differently than you. And Jemima, feel free to excuse yourself from things we do."

Her face inches away from Ginny's, Ms. Beecher whispered, "Don't worry, honey. I promise we'll take very good care of you and your...special needs."

Ginny began to shake in her restraints, partially from fear and partially from anger. "Ms. Beecher, why are you talking to me like that? I do fine in your classroom...just...j-just as a normal student!"

Ms. Beecher's eyes began to glow red. Long talons replaced her hands, and her body began to grow. White teeth sharpened. "But you're not normal, Jemima. And you can never be normal."

Throwing open her mouth, the monstrous Ms. Beecher let out a shrill, piercing cry. Ginny shrank in her chair, covering her ears with her hands. The ground began to spin. Faster and faster. And faster still. Soon, Ginny felt blackness surround her. Suddenly, she was in a dank, trashed, and clearly abandoned ballet studio. Wendigo, in her monstrous form, rose out of the shadows in front of her. "Sweet dreams, little girl."

Without even giving Ginny the chance to scream, Wendigo shoved her through a mirror, sending Ginny falling into a pit of lava.

Back in reality, Ginny screamed, rocking back and forth on the ground. The words of Ms. Beecher stuck in her head. The wailing. Wendigo. Autistic. Lava pit. Ginny collapsed, shivering and trembling, on the dirt.

Falcon glared at Wendigo, who had reappeared with Ginny in the room. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, relax, birdie, it's not permanent. Don't take it too seriously. And don't take yourself too seriously."

Yelling, Falcon sent a trio of boomerangs at Wendigo, quickly followed by a vial of potent knockout gas. Wendigo forced herself to wakefulness, ducking under the projectiles.

"Not enough, birdie-boy. Keep trying. On second thought, don't."

Falcon sank to his knees, finding himself in an alley. An alley that was all too familiar. Shadows lengthened along the ground. _It can't be. I won't let it be._

Sure enough, there were the two people he wanted to see the least...but missed the most. Almost too quietly to hear, he whispered, "Mom? Dad? No, listen. You...you have to leave. Now!"

His parents chuckled kindly. Maria Hunter murmured, "James Marshall Hunter, it's about time you stop with the jokes."

Falcon forced tears back. To himself, he muttered, "Wendigo...you can't. It's not possible."

His life was losing all meaning. All over again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So...I have to go. Meant to finish off the Wendigo storyline here, but it got too long, and as I said...got to go. As always, send your suggestions, critique, etc. Review, follow, fav, whatever. Forgive my lame chapter title. Byeee!**

**For real, this time. Next chapter is after July 11th.**


	8. Episode 6-The Nightmare Ends

**FINALLY BACK! Camp was so much PHUNN! So I'm going to try to make this a short A/N and say thanks for all the reviews!**

**This is the end of the Wendigo arc, and she may or may not make a return. Just going to write some credits and get to the story. :3**

**Credits:**

**Rage- **_**CyanoticNightmare**_

**Silo- **_**MysteryAgain**_

**Ginny- **_**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**_

**Blush- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Falcon- Me (**_**rosalinafanforever)**_

**Pounce- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Wendigo- **_**hazelbite1248**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Two shots echoed through a dark alley. A blonde boy shivered behind a dumpster. That boy was experiencing severe deja vu. Once, about fourteen years ago, the exact same thing had happened, with the minor difference of his age. _I was only two. They shot my parents when I was two. What kind of sick person would do that?_

Falcon answered his own mental question. Like before, it was a group of armed thugs that attacked his mother and father for no apparent reason. Falcon's eyes shut behind his domino mask. _Just a hallucination, _he thought. It was pointless. He knew he wouldn't get out of the hallucination until Wendigo saw it fit to release him from it.

Something Robin had taught him echoed in his mind. The scene replayed in Falcon's mind. During one of his training sessions, Robin had said something. Something very relevant to his current plight.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Flashback_

"Falcon, let me tell you a story."

Robin loved stories. Sitting in front of the black-haired superhero, a young blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"Once, a very twisted man attempted to trap me in a dream. But what he didn't anticipate was my defense. I repeated something over and over again. In my case, I was repeating a song in my head. So if you ever find yourself in such a situation, I suggest you repeat something and focus hard on whatever you're repeating."

A six-year old Falcon giggled, "Sure. Like I'm ever going to be stuck in a dream."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon smirked. He had to admit, he felt slightly silly humming "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." Breathing deeply, Falcon stood up. A smile lifted the corners of his mouth. He forced himself to replace it with an overly dramatic expression of terror, grief, and anger. The result was a horrifying grimace. Coupled with a theatrical seizure and several thrashes, Falcon's grimace was enough to convince his tormentor that her hallucination had just about snapped his heart.

Wendigo opened her eyes slowly. She cracked a grin as she observed her most recent victim screeched and clawed the air. Given her failed skirmishes with Robin in Gotham City, it certainly did feel extremely satisfactory to see his little guard dog's mind in tatters. Her gray eyes darted to the ground. Behind her, two black shadows had appeared. Wearing a Joker-status grin, the villainess turned to see exactly who she'd expected.

"Ah, it's pinky and purple! A little late to the party, but there's still room. Let me help you with that sanity. After all, you won't need it for long!"

Falcon cautiously pulled himself to his feet. Sure enough, Wendigo's eyes were closed. No doubt creating a hallucination for Blush and Rage, considering the pained expressions already forming on their faces. He repeated his plan to himself.

Quietly, he muttered, "Just let them hold her attention in the hallucination. They'll be fine. Attack her on the physical plane. Maybe a well-placed high-density polyurethane foam grenade and a bit of electrocution. Might take a whack or two as well."

Quickly and silently, the young hero set to work, carefully setting up a circle of small black devices. Praying to himself, he tossed a foam grenade at the woman in the circle of the devices.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Meanwhile_

Blush peered around at her home dimension. Nobody dared speak its name, and to be quite honest, not many knew its name. Pink energy sparked occasionally in the air. Tendrils of magic swirled lazily in the sky and coiled around buildings. She blinked. So far, having a hallucination didn't seem half bad. Turning, she found herself looking into a pair of large, full black eyes. She shrieked before realizing it was Rage.

The pink sorceress's scream attracted attention from nearby shopkeepers and villagers. For some reason, they recoiled as soon as they approached. Even Rage scrambled away from her, fear and uncertainty flickering in his eyes. Instantly, Blush snatched a hand mirror from a market stall. It shattered on the ground, dropped by the mortified girl. For the first time in her life, she was ugly. Ugly enough to be rejected. Her beautiful pink eyes had been replaced with white, pupilless eyes. Not to mention her lack of eyelids. Her blonde hair had shriveled into burnt gray strings which crumbled into dust at her touch. Wrinkles blanketed her body, and her once soft hands felt dry to the touch. An unpleasant taste filled her mouth. Turning away from the shards of mirror, Blush spoke to the amassed crowd.

"I need a drink of water now!" she croaked. A croak. Her voice was a croak.

Nobody listened, and the crowd began to go about their usual business. They seemed to walk right through her.

"Somebody get me a glass of water!"

The crowd blurred, passing through her transparent body at dizzyingly high speeds. Nobody was listening to her. They had to listen, didn't they? Rage had abandoned her. Blush's knees buckled, and she found herself collapsing...into strong, purple arms.

Rage had finally realized who the hag next to him was, and after a few tries to grab the transparent Blush, he managed to bring her back into solidity. He gently helped her to her feet.

"It's okay. We'll get out of this. We just need to make sure Wendigo doesn't mess with our minds any more than she already has."

Blush sighed in exasperation. "First, thanks for the help. Second, how do you expect her not to be in control when this is clearly her world?"

Wendigo tapped them on their shoulders. "Blush is quite right. And Blush, dearie, I think there's something on your face. Maybe a couple thousand wrinkles? How is it not being in control? Not being the center of the universe? And Rage, I do so enjoy those eyes."

The raven-haired woman's eyes took on the appearance of Rage's. "Lucky I don't look like a freak, eh?"

Her eyes returned to normal. Rage's eye twitched, and he snarled, "I'm not a freak! Eyes don't make you a freak."

Wendigo laughed. "Oh, really. Now, might I remind you of this?"

The people in the crowd slowed down. As they passed around Rage, the words 'freak', and 'monster' echoed through the air. Rage covered his eyes and doubled over. Blush scowled at Wendigo.

"Why are you even doing this?"

"Well, obviously bec-"

Wendigo gurgled, clutching at her throat. The crowd curled into mist. The buildings transformed into smoke and floated away. Blush and Rage blinked, their feet simultaneously landing on dirt.

Blush straightened, her pale hand resting on Rage's arm. "Glad to see we're back in the hellhole."

Rage covered her hand with his own, smiling slightly. "Glad to see you're still sane."

They turned to see a mountain of hard, blue...stuff. A white glove shot out from behind them, pointing at the heap.

Falcon stepped forward. "High-density polyurethane foam. Neat, isn't it? It probably won't hold her too long, so-"

A roar cut him off, accompanied by the sound of shattering. The hardened foam pieces flew across the room. Where they had been stood Wendigo in her full monstrous form. The gruesome smiley face conveyed none of her current rage.

"Falcon! You thought you could defeat me with FOAM?" she screeched, tearing away the remnants of the blue foam.

Staggering towards the owner of the foam grenade, Wendigo stepped on something small. Something black. An instant later, a shock ran through her body. Shaking off the unconsciousness threatening to envelop her, the monstrous Wendigo continued to barrel towards the trio of heroes...only to be knocked aside by a metal fist.

"Not so fast, Smiley," warned Silo, stepping towards Rage, Blush, and Falcon.

Wendigo hissed, swiping her talons across the person closest to her. Falcon groaned in pain as blood welled in the fresh gashes in his chest.

Rage raised a purple hand, sending a rusty mine cart flying towards Wendigo. While Rage and Silo pursued Wendigo, Blush knelt at Falcon's side.

Her eyes glowed brilliant white as she placed her hand on his wounds. "Sana statim!"

Skin flowed seamlessly over the gashes. The remaining blood dissipated into nothingness. Falcon blinked in surprise.

"Thanks."

Blush was already gone, flying off to rejoin Rage and Silo. Ginny appeared at Falcon's side. She opened her mouth to say something, instead choosing to awkwardly help Falcon to his feet. The two darted towards the other three Teen Titans.

Wendigo swatted the levitating mine cart away, letting it fly back towards Rage, who barely moved it aside in time. With a screech, she flicked Silo away. Silo glanced at Wendigo, noticing with satisfaction the limp in the creature's step. Blush summoned a pair of magical pink katanas, using them to block Wendigo's slashing talons.

"I was supposed to be back home thirty minutes ago!" yelled Ginny. The girl summoned a flurry of snow to encase Wendigo, followed up by a line of sharp icicles flying through the air.

The icicles found their mark. Wendigo roared in pain, pulling icicles out of her side. Falcon sent a spinning kick at Wendigo, sending her flying back. He swung at her with his bo staff, but after only a few extremely satisfying hits, one of Wendigo's talons caught the end of the staff. She sent both the weapon and the attacker smashing into a wall.

Ginny raised walls of ice to encase Wendigo. "Now, Blush!"

The floating, cross-legged Blush opened her shining, pure white eyes. "Devorabitur corde terrae!"

The ground at Wendigo's feet shone a brilliant pink, then vanished completely. Wendigo let out an inhuman scream as the ground split open to reveal a hole straight to the center of the earth.

"Desine!"

Wendigo's breath caught as she froze in midair, encased in pink energy.

"Ortum carcer!" intoned Blush. The pink energy coalesced into a ball, which rose up from the pit with Wendigo safely caught within it.

"Somnus."

Inside her pink prison, Wendigo slumped into unconsciousness. Blush turned to her awed companions.

She shrugged. "My sister Bonnie taught me that one with the core of Earth and all that."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What took you, honey?" queried Ginny's mother.

Ginny thought for a second. _Nothing, except I was trapped in a horrifying hallucination by a crazy lady who turned into a monster._

"Just the usual, Mom. Fought a villain. We just got kind of carried away with the...afterparty."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"YES!" crowed Rage.

Falcon blearily stumbled into the kitchen of Titans Tower. He grouched, "It's midnight, and I just had my first non-Wendigo-induced dream in twenty-four hours. You mind telling me what you're so excited about?"

Rage knocked Falcon on the shoulder. "Only our first paycheck!"

Soon, Falcon was joining in with Rage's celebrations. Blush tramped into the kitchen accompanied by Silo.

Blush grumbled, "Really appreciate it, Falcon. We agree to meet with the paparazzi and the mayor, drop Wendigo off at the maximum security prison, and it's all to let you two get some sleep, and you waste the opportunity. I'll be in my room."

Falcon fired at his grappling hook at the ceiling, dropping in front of Silo and Blush before they could enter the hallway.

He pointed at Rage, who grinned. Loudly and dramatically, the alien announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, let me remind you that today is our first payday!"

Needless to say, none of the Titans got much sleep that night.

Sometime in the early morning hours, a crime alert sounded. Falcon removed his party hat, clumsily fumbling around for his utility belt.

"Jailbreak."

He forced himself to wakefulness. Eyes narrowing behind his domino mask, Falcon said, "At the maximum security prison, no less."

Blush slipped on her pink cape. "Second visit there tonight. Can't wait."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I didn't really end that in an action sequence, but just know that the next chapter involves Dragon and…*gasp MYSTERY VILLAIN!**

**So I'm going to Canada soon, but I'll probably get 1 chapter in before then.**


	9. Episode 7-Jailbreak

**I tried to make this update really quick (because this is honestly my favorite story out...out of the only two that I've done), so here you go. Thanks for the reviews! I was so close to doing a mail bag, but then…**

**You know what? I'm doing one anyways. (BTW special kudos to the reviewers who have written something every chapter! *huggles)**

**N0M0R3: **Glad you liked Chapter 8, and I'm SO HAPPEEHHH that you enjoyed the arc. Yesh, Dragon and Mystery Villain (tba in this chapter) are going to team up. Also, thanks for letting me use your villain here. *hint *cough

**hazelbite1248: **I'm also super excited to see more of the villains enter the story, and yeah, I was trying to make the team's win really epic. Anyways, thanks for submitting Wendigo. She made the arc A LOT more interesting.

**CyanoticNightmare: **I am also filled with the sadness (Starfire impression, anyone?) to see Wendigo's arc end, but there are SO many other villains that I need to start putting them all in. Thanks about camp, thanks about Canada (I've also never been there), and here, you can see what happens next.

**patattack: **Happy to see you enjoyed the fight. N0M0R3's definitely right about INTENSITY. Blush's insane magic skills tho. Here, mystery villain is introduced this chapter. The credits give it away.

**Rosemarie Benson: **WHOO! New reviewer! Thanks for liking the chapter, and it would be a good idea if people wrote what they thought about each OC, but I don't mind if they don't. Still reviewers to me.

**One more civilian has arrived! Presenting…**

**Juniper Finn Gregory August: **Female-16 years old- Timid, sarcastic, thoughtful, and caring (but kind-of introvert/nerd)- Long black hair, electric blue eyes, (usually red or green contacts), glasses (when not wearing contacts, obv.), pale skin, lean, average height, scar on left wrist. She wears black jeans, printed polos, hoodie, sneakers.- Good hacker, good with computers and machines, up for hire for villains and heroes. She tires easily due to premature birth and is the daughter of a rich, influential tycoon and his mistress. Not treated well in early childhood, sent to boarding school in Japan. Can hack into banks and databases.

**Credits:**

**Rage- **_**CyanoticNightmare**_

**Silo- **_**MysteryAgain**_

**Ginny- **_**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**_

**Blush- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Falcon- **_**rosalinafanforever **_**(me)**

**Pounce- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Dragon- **_**Dame Rivere**_

**Puppeteer- **_**N0M0R3**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"My dear daughter, it is time for you to carry on the way of our family."

Victoria Johnson's eerily monotone voice echoed through the hall of the large mansion. The whole Johnson family was gathered in front of the mahogany double doors.

Her daughter Rebecca let out a sinister chuckle. "Oh I will Mom. Believe me, I'll rob the city blind."

"Rebecca Johnson, you know we will always be there for you if you need us to be. In fact, if you want, there's still time for us to come with you."

"Daddy, I'll be fine. I'm eighteen, and this," Rebecca gestured to the city in the distance, "isn't big enough for me. It's time for me to find my own, bigger stage. Only mine, you understand?"

Dyed, pastel pink hair flounced as the speaker slid into the front seat of a limousine. Violet eyes narrowed over pale skin.

Speaking to herself, Rebecca sighed, "Ugh. Can't believe I have to drive myself. Then again, at least I get to keep the ride when I get to Jump City. And only three million to buy myself a nice place there? I love them, but there are definitely good reasons for me to leave Mom and Dad."

The girl floored the gas pedal.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rebecca's eyes snapped open. _Beep. BEEP. BEEP!_

Groaning, she slapped her hand on the alarm to silence it. Sitting up, she surveyed her luxury penthouse in one of the city's skyscrapers. "Too small."

Glancing out the window, Rebecca inspected her new home. "Jump City's a lot nicer than the old dump, but just imagine how much better it will look when it becomes my new stage. Lots of new puppets for me."

Frowning, she continued, "But it does get kind of lonely. Maybe I need a pet. It would be a nice day for a jailbreak."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"No, sir. We've received orders from the Teen Titans not to terminate the criminal mutants."

General Kirill K. Kernovski's scar twitched. "And why not? They're enemies of the law and an extreme threat to society."

Under the intense glare of the general's eyes, the unfortunate soldier paled. "You know their moral code, sir. No killing. And technically, these mutants are their prisoners."

The general glanced at the clock. "I see my visit has concluded. Prepare the jet for takeoff. This prison is satisfactory. It meets all of the federal containment standards for level 5 threats."

"I could have sworn there was a jailor here when we arrived," the soldier muttered to himself before hurrying after the general.

A tall, bearded man stepped out of the shadows. With long, lumbering strides, he headed over to the control room. After a few grunts, the sound of a body hitting the ground echoed through the prison. All through Jump City Maximum Security Prison the ears of criminals perked up. Somewhere in her fireproof cell, a woman with burnt orange hair sat up a little straighter in anticipation. Of course, the woman in question was none other than Dragon, the supervillainess first incarcerated by the Teen Titans.

Dragon cracked her knuckles. "Jailbreak. It's about time."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A slender white hand gently rested itself upon the shoulder of the jailor. "You have done your job well. Got me in here without being noticed. Unfortunately, I'm not so sure I'll use you in the show. And I can't have trash littering my stage."

The pale woman slid up to the screen, blocking it from the jailor. "I suppose that means I'll have to be a little out of character. That's fine. After all, I am," she breathed, leaning in closer, "a master _puppeteer_."

Snatching the jailor's electric baton, the pink-haired girl swiftly turned the dial to 'LETHAL', twirled it to face him, and jabbed him in the gut. Soundlessly, the man collapsed. Before he lost consciousness for the last time, the jailor sent the most hateful glare he could muster at his former mistress.

"Puppeteer," he mouthed.

The villainess assumed a thoughtful expression. She smirked. Under her breath, she mused, "Puppeteer. Does have a nice ring to it. I suppose it'll do for a stage name. Now, let the show begin!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon's fingers flew over the holographic keyboard projected from his wrist computer. As he scoured the news channels for more breaking news involving the jailbreak currently taking place, the leader was almost flattened by several eighteen-wheelers. More than once the F-Cycle was a hair's breadth away from flying off a bridge. This didn't sit well with Silo.

"Falcon, I swear! If you don't get your head out of the clouds and your EYES back on the road where they're supposed to be, I will personally go out there and bring you and your little tricycle into my car for timeout."

The subject of Silo's rant had barely noticed her threat. Falcon looked into the window of the T-Car 2.0. Through the com, he announced,"Good news is, I found a video clip from one of the security cameras before it went dead like all the others. Bad news is, it's showing a villain who's not afraid to kill, and she's a new one. I have no clue what her powers are, so this is another Wendigo moment where we just have to see for ourselves."

Blush waved her hand in the air. "Question: Why is the lady with the obviously fake pink hair trying to break into the jail and inspect security cameras?"

Rage communicated what Silo and Falcon weren't bothering to say. "Connections. She wants to find someone in the prison."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"No. No, that one looks like she would eat me if I ever took her in. Honestly, what kind of powers would a lame-looking, black-haired, gray-eyed lady have? No thanks. No. No. Why are there so many gorillas in a maximum security prison for supervillains?"

Puppeteer groaned, raking her hands across her cheeks. In a moment of theater-worthy drama, she cried, "Oh! Isn't there anyone? Anyone! Anyone who isn't a cannibal, gorilla, a cannibal gorilla, or a worthless sack of skin and bones?"

Fearing her little stint to find a companion in crime would end in failure, Puppeteer turned to the exit door to make her escape. When all of a sudden, in the cell right next to her, was the perfect specimen for a puppet. Burnt orange hair. Creative. Golden-brown eyes. Neat. The eighteen-year old sized up the girl. Maybe 5'6". Thin frame. _Then again, the ones who look the weakest are usually the hardest._

"Ladies and gentlemen of the hellhole, I give you, our winner!"

The orange-haired girl in the cell looked up, noticing the strange new arrival gesturing to her. She snapped, "What? You going to keep staring or you going to get us all out of here before they lock you up with us?"

Puppeteer clapped. "Ooh, fiery. I like it! What's your name?"

"Dragon. And you have no idea how right you are with 'fiery'."

"Excellent. I presume it's fire powers?" Without giving Dragon a chance to reply, Puppeteer continued, "Very nice. Now, the thing is. I'm not breaking all of you out of jail. Just Dragon. You lot just don't seem the type to enjoy a puppet show."

Dragon snarled, "I hate puppets. And thanks for breaking me out of here, but why are you doing it? I don't even know you."

The other girl shrugged. "You'll see."

With a sudden, maniacal giggle, Puppeteer reached her hand out towards Dragon. Her eyes glowed bright gold as she focused. Dragon gasped. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She felt her control slipping away. Like her spirit was retreating into some tiny pocket of her mind. And in her body, there was a foreign spirit. Dragon was no expert on spirits, but she could feel that the foreign spirit wasn't whole. More like a fragment of a soul. No doubt the work of Puppeteer.

_You really should've known, _Dragon chided herself. She glanced around. It appeared she was in a small white room surrounded by crackling energy. _There's no way someone's taking my body for a joyride._

Letting out a fierce war cry, Dragon launched a fireball at the crackling energy, only for the flames to ricochet off the barrier and straight back to Dragon. Slumping down, the defeated villainess brainstormed for a path out of her own mind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon pulled off his helmet. Touching his com, he grunted, "I think the prison break's over. Silo, Rage, search the jail for pinky. Silo and Ginny, come with me."

Silo stepped out of the driver's seat. "I think Ginny's at school."

"Right. Just you then, Silo. And I think we've found our first escapee."

The robotic girl's eyes zoomed in on a very familiar girl fleeing the foreboding gray building. _Can't wait for our reunion with Dragon._

Falcon and Silo pounded after Dragon.

Silo wiped sweat off her brow. "Man, I wish Ginny was here. She could freeze that crazy woman!"

Upon noticing her two pursuers, Dragon turned, an uncharacteristically calm expression pasted on her features. Suddenly, a cruel grimace twisted her face.

"Get down!" Falcon screamed.

Silo threw herself at the masked superhero, flattening them both as a massive fireball flew towards them, twisting into the shape of snapping snakes. Grimly, she thought, _I don't think fire bites, but I'd rather not see if it does and get cut in two._

Shakily, Falcon got to his feet. Narrowing his eyes at the fiery scene in front of him, he took out a scanner. Past the flames, it appeared Dragon had taken a right turn into a dark alley. _But wait…_

Waving the wall of flames aside, Falcon and Silo cautiously entered the alley. Falcon straightened at the end of the tunnel. "I knew it. Another pair of tracks joins with Dragon and runs parallel to hers. With a little testing I'm sure we can deduce who it is."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Juniper reread her e-mail to her newest customer. It was kind of a strange request, but hey, she was promised a reward. A very high cash reward.

_To Puppeteer,_

_First, I just wanted to say how much I love your name. It's quite...exquisite._

Oh, internet sarcasm. Also known as sarcasm under the guise of regular words.

_Second, I got the job done. I'll expect my payment by Friday. You know, the Titans mainframe is actually quite simple._

_J. F.G. August_

The sixteen year old licked her lips. She could taste the money already. Five thousand wasn't bad for a high schooler.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Puppeteer laughed. She replied to her e-mail with a simple promise that she would get the money to her...acquaintance. But if the girl could lie about liking the name 'Puppeteer', Puppeteer found no reason to tell the truth about paying the girl. Juniper. Now there was a bad name. Of course, the 'reward' had all been planned out. If everything went according to plan, Juniper would never get her reward. She would never think of it again. In fact, the girl would never have a thought of her own free will ever again.

The woman closed her eyes in bliss. _Ah, imagine a city full of thralls. In thrall to me, of course. And by Friday, that city will be a reality. You've done it again, Becca. Really, I'm a genius. I'll be in control of banks, museums full of priceless artifacts, you name it. The last thing on my checklist is the opening act. Of course, I'll still need the puppets for it. Three very valuable puppets. As always, my sources were rather misinformed. Five? Please. The only ones following me were Silo and Falcon, according to the piece of my spirit inside Dragon. And there was something about another girl named Ginny, so we can assume it's the absent little ice princess._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The four heroes congregated around the computer. Falcon tapped something on the screen. Nothing. Frustrated, he tapped it several more times.

"How could it be? The scanner was programmed to relay all data straight to here! So there goes the DNA."

Blush and Rage spoke up. "That's not all that's weird. When we went into the prison, the only inmate missing was Dragon."

Falcon shut his eyes, then opened them, full of determination. "We need to find whoever's behind this. Now!"

Silo shoved a giant metal hand in front of her leader. "Uh-uh. Don't think so, hotshot. A power nap is in order! To the bedrooms!"

Resignedly, the other three Teen Titans plodded to their rooms to appease Silo.

Silo touched Falcon's shoulder. "It's just until Ginny gets here. By the way, Pounce is getting here soon. Ya know, the whole slavery thing. But I think we could use her help."

Falcon smiled. "Sure. I'll wait for Pounce. You go on ahead and take that power nap."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The half-asleep blonde boy cocked an eye open. Something was coming. Peering out the window, he caught sight of...air. Raising an eyebrow, Falcon checked the radar. A stealthed jet was coming in. No doubt it was Pounce. Tramping up to the roof, Falcon greeted Pounce and carried her bags into the extra room.

Pounce judged her room. "Pink walls? Really?"

"Well. It was the best we could do. Glad you like it."

"Yay," Pounce muttered. She began to rummage in her back. A few seconds later, she turned, clutching an armful of clothing. A few minutes of awkward silence passed.

Falcon caught Pounce glaring at him. "What?"

"Could you maybe get out of my room?"

"Oh, right. Um...yeah. I was...j-just leaving." With that, Falcon stepped back into the hallway, breathing heavily. His face was red with embarrassment. _Man, you really messed that one up._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ginny, we've been over fractions before! What are you not understanding?" yelled Mr. Gray. He couldn't help but allow his frustration and annoyance to seep into his voice.

The little blonde girl swallowed hard. Soundlessly, she shrugged. In an almost inaudible voice, she murmured, "Dividing them."

"Finally I'm getting through to you. Okay, so what happens is…"

Ginny focused hard on what her teacher was saying. Still, the concept eluded her. Sighing, she muttered, "It's okay, Mr. Gray. I'll just need some extra worksheets."

The man smiled. He handed the girl her requested worksheets. "You can hand them in on Friday."

To his surprise, Ginny had already gone out the door. As had the rest of the class. How had he missed the ringing of the bell? _Must be getting old. Huh._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pounce shifted slightly on the uncomfortable bar stool. "So what you're saying is, the pyrokinetic maniac, Dragon, escaped. With the anonymous villain. Whose real name you don't know."

"Exactly," Falcon confirmed, "but so far we can only see she has pink hair."

The doorbell rang. Pounce hopped down. Zipping to the door, she called, "I got it! Hey, it's Ginny! It is Ginny, right?"

The girl in front of her didn't look up from the concrete front steps. "Yes. It's Ginny. Pounce, I think. Can you...just...excuse me?"

Pounce appeared confused, but soon realized the meaning of Ginny's words. "Oh, of course. Right."

Blushing with embarrassment, the girl stepped aside to let Ginny through the doorway. After a quick briefing on the jailbreak and current situation, Ginny solemnly headed into the hallway. Moving down the line, she knocked on the doors of the sleeping Titans, alerting them that they were preparing to attack. According to Falcon, there had been a lead that informed the Titans of Puppeteer's penthouse hideout.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Blush scanned the view of the beautiful skyscrapers and city parks as they blurred by. In no time at all, they would reach the skyscraper in which Puppeteer apparently lived.

Out of nowhere, Silo muttered, "It's Falcon. He went ahead, apparently, on that tinny little F-Cycle, and he found an empty penthouse. Empty of people, that is."

"So Puppeteer's gone," Blush replied.

"Yep. Falcon was wrong." Speaking into her ear-com, Silo suddenly yelled, "Falcon? Falcon, answer me ya little-"

"What happened?"

Silo shook her head. "I think I heard an explosion, then the line went dead."

Rage spoke up. "Twenty dollars it's Dragon."

"Let's see if you're right," Silo muttered, flooring the gas pedal.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When they reached their destination, the Titans found a burning heap of metal, glass, and twisted, broken furniture. The proud skyscraper that had once stood there was completely decimated.

Silo demanded, "Search for Falcon and any survivors."

A few minutes later, Pounce heaved a metal bar to the side. "Found him."

"No people in the building?" Silo queried, after finding the building's owner among the wreckage.

The rotund, balding man shook his head furiously. "No, no, they all said something about a puppet show in the park. Now don't ask me why they're going to a puppet show, but they said it seemed promising. Are you headed there?"

Falcon stepped in front of Silo. "Actually, yes. Um...Ginny has a fondness for puppets."

To herself, Ginny objected, "Puppets are creepy."

The man sighed, "The park is a couple blocks down, and then a block to the right."

"Thanks!" the Titans chorused, following their sprinting leader. Pounce lagged behind in the penthouse.

"I didn't know we were going to a puppet show, but...guess I'd better follow them." With that, the girl sped off towards her friends, catching up to them in mere seconds.

Pounce rammed into Falcon's back. "Oof! Why are we stopping?"

She peered over his shoulder. "Oh. No."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So, there you go. Not posting for two weeks! K, byeeee!**

**OH btw, as always, review, follow, fav, all that. Thank yous!**


	10. Episode 8- Show's Over

**Okay I'm literally SOOOOO sorry for the huge delay in my updating. When I got back from my vacation I was like NOPE NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. Also, school starts really, really soon, so expect massive gaps between chapters and bad quality writing. Anyways, I feel really bad for forgetting this, but here's a civvy submitted a while back by ILoveTeenTitans2705.**

**Zoeigh 'Zoe' Izabell Krueger: **Female-18 years old- Friendly, but can be mean and sarcastic at times, smart, respectful, but doesn't really get 'affection'- Long, straight red hair in side ponytail with a black bow, blue eyes, fair skin, 5'6", and slim. She wears a loose, black, off-the-shoulder shirt, red mini-shorts, black high-cuts.- Loves music, spent 10 years in Stuttgart, Baden-Wurttemburg, Germany (I butchered that), before moving to Jump. Wealthy family, she and her siblings studied at a brilliant school before her father died in an accident. Remembers original Teen Titans.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Uuuuuurrgh. Blurrrch._

The sounds of dazed moans reached the ears of the assembled Titans, plus one. Pounce winced as the sound of saliva dripping echoed through the park. She shuddered.

Almost to herself, she muttered, "Could this little party get any more disgusting?"

Falcon shook his head, eyes narrowed. "This definitely wasn't a party."

Remotely tapping into the security footage from cameras mounted in the park, Falcon discovered the full extent of Puppeteer's plans. Looking up, Falcon almost resembled the crowd milling around below them. His eyes were glazed over in shock. Finally, he spoke.

"I kinda suspected it, but...just look."

The faces of the other five superheroes went slack. Puppeteer had mind-controlled the unfortunate attendees of her puppet show.

"That's...that's gotta be more than half the population in this sector of Jump!" Silo exclaimed.

Falcon whirled to her. Halfway through shushing the metallic girl, he froze, turning to face the crowd. Now, the slack faces of the hypnotized citizens were focused upon the newcomers. A new expression filled their blank faces. Rage. Confusion. Determination. One thought echoed among them. _Destroy the Teen Titans._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Puppeteer smirked. "That should keep 'em busy while I visit the bank."

Sparing a glance behind her, she noted the tides of sweaty, angry people pouring onto the Teen Titans.

"Nothing like a little _peer pressure_."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You, you, and you come with me."

Without responses, the four burly men followed their mistress towards the Jump City Bank.

The pink-haired girl strutted into the bank. Deserted. No doubt everyone in the bank had decided to take a vacation to enjoy a nice puppet show in the park. Figures. Frowning, she tapped the heavy metal door to the vault.

Puppeteer whirled around, flashing a dazzling white smile. "Boys, do your work."

With a lot of punching, the door rolled aside to reveal what Puppeteer had really been after all along.

"Well, well. Jackpot."

Grinning wildly, Puppeteer clenched her hand around the tiny puppet she always kept with her. "For you, brothers. Cheers!"

She reached towards the stacks of cash, only to stumble backwards as a boomerang grazed the edge of her fingernails. Without turning around, the hooded villainess tilted her head.

"Nice of you to join me, Teen Titans," she purred, picking up the offending boomerang. "And Falcon, thanks for doing my nails. Won't need to cut them for years."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Falcon isn't here. Decided to do some more sleuthing to figure out how to cure those people," snarled Pounce, her hands curling into fists.

Rage's voice came out of thin air. "Not that we'll need the backup."

Blush snapped her fingers. "Oh, and don't expect Ginny or Silo. They were drafted to accompany Falcon."

Puppeteer narrowed her eyes. "Well, I see birdy-boy doesn't think I'm good enough. Maybe he just needs a little...coaxing."

Smirking evilly, the villainess turned, her beige cloak retreating into the shadows. Carefully, the trio of heroes edged closer to the darkness. Pounce gasped first, quickly followed by her companions. For while Puppeteer had disappeared into the shadows, many more menaces were sliding out from the darkness.

Rage's eyebrows narrowed in a V. "I think we can take them. I mean, they're just puppets"

"Life-size wooden puppets!" objected Blush. "Whose eyes glow pink with what I can only assume are fragments of Puppeteer's dark, twisted, UGLY soul!"

"Quite right," hissed Puppeteer, manipulating the puppets from her hiding spot. "But you might want to watch who you call ugly, Pinkeye."

"Oh, you did not just-"

Pounce cut into the catfight, pulling Rage and Blush backwards. They formed a triangle, back-to-back. Out of the corner of her mouth, Pounce whispered her strategy to her teammates.

"It's just until Team 2 gets here."

Rage estimated the number of puppets now encircling them. "I don't like to rush people, but they'd better hurry."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A dark shadow flitted across the ground. Even in their hypnotized state of mind, the four men knew something was on their tail. Grunting out battle plans, they flicked on flashlights. The beams of light swept across the room...and landed on a masked hero.

Bo-staff drawn, Falcon smirked, cockily motioning for the four idiots to come and get him. Nimbly dodging the stampeding men, his smirk only widening as he observed Puppeteer's minions smashing into a wall. Shaking themselves to wakefulness, the men staggered to their feet. Two ran to the right, meeting something a little more solid than air.

Silo watched the men slide to the ground, groaning. Lowering her fists, she checked their pulses. "Well that had to hurt."

Ginny stepped out of the shadows, a gloved hand swirling with icy power. The lone, muscle-clad man assumed a fighting stance.

Sounding braver than he felt, the hypnotized, muscle-bound dad called, "Freeze! You don't know what you're up against."

Ginny lowered her hood, icy blue eyes glinting. "If it's what you want."

A torrent of ice encased the unfortunate man. The little blonde girl tapped the ice. "Frozen solid. That's gotta be some nasty hypothermia."

Falcon popped up in front of her. "I know you want to thaw him, and it's definitely the heroic thing to do, but it would be better if we just let this ice statue sit for a little while longer. The others need our help, and the location transmitters show they're not far away."

"So you're saying we'll just let him stay here and freeze to death?"

Three distress signals pinged on the communicators. "I'm saying, we just need to hope there are still some paramedics in Jump City with...ah...independent control of their bodies."

Taking the liberty to phone an ambulance, Falcon motioned for Ginny and Silo to follow him into an adjacent hallway.

"Not so fa-"

Falcon narrowed his eyes at the remaining henchman. Tossing a tiny blue device at the man, Falcon watched the machine latch onto his skin. One gloved hand pressed the button. Silo and Ginny winced. :They exhaled in relief as the man calmly slumped to the ground.

"Just a sedative," Falcon explained.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pounce waited until Rage had turned invisible and Blush was hiding by the roof. Counting the number of puppets surrounding her, she thought, _One against fifty. Pretty good odds._

She darted through the wall of puppets, pushing her super speed to its limits. Creating a tornado around the puppets would be hard work, but after all, it was just until Blush and Rage did their parts.

Blush's pink eyes glowed from her shadowy corner. Pink cloak flaring, she chanted, "Murum ignis!"

Instantly, a dome of pure white lightning encased the puppets. A few made the mistake of attempting to corner Pounce against the lightning. At the last second, she dodged the puppets coming towards her. The wood caught on fire, and in mere seconds, the puppets were nothing but ashes. Puppeteer quivered with anger. "All this is ruining my plans!"

To the rest of the puppets sealed in with Pounce, she shrieked, "Get her!"

Pounce yelled to the now hovering Blush. "Stage three, now! I can't keep this bullfight up forever!"

"Right!" Blush called. "Scalpere!"

Instantly, pink blades shimmered into existence in front of each puppet, conveniently slicing it into neat halves.

Rage reached out, lifting Puppeteer by the front of her cloak. Her worried, timid expression immediately dissipated, only to be replaced by mirth.

"Still underestimating the Puppeteer!"

A wooden hand reached out, grabbing Rage by the throat. Expertly manipulating her puppet, the villainess failed to notice a boomerang whirling out of the shadows. The hand slid off the puppet's arm, with only a wooden stump remaining. Rage shook off the disconnected body part.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem," Falcon grinned.

Blush suddenly grabbed Puppeteer's arm, releasing it just as quickly. "I think she's overheated. Ginny, you mind cooling her off?"

"Not at all," Ginny replied, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The burly man regained consciousness to find himself in a very, very warm room. The Teen Titans stepped into the room.

Falcon delivered the apology. "We're very sorry for leaving you frozen like that, sir, but we hope you understand there was a very pressing issue at hand. As compensation-"

The man cut the superhero off. "Eh, it's fine. I had money in that bank anyways, so I really appreciate that you saved all those savings."

Silo couldn't contain her chuckle. "Heh, saving savings."

"Uh, right," Falcon continued. "Well...hope you get better soon, sir."

As quickly as they had entered, the Teen Titans were gone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The crowd of people regained their senses at the same time. Uncertain muttering flitted through the chattering men and women. A few children scratched their heads. Six teenagers seeped into the crowd, all dressed in civilian attire. Six com-links crackled to life at the same time.

Pounce mumbled, "Even as a civilian, Falcon refuses to show his eyes."

Blush and Silo muttered their assent. After a short silence, Falcon's voice spoke through all five of the other coms. "I can still hear you. It's just vital that secret identities stay-"

"Secret," five voices sighed. "We know. And by the way, it seems the people are back to normal."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Puppeteer scowled. She'd anticipated the verdict. After all, she was definitely guilty of every charge pressed against her. But she also knew the world hadn't seen the last of Rebecca Johnson. And Jump City certainly hadn't seen the last of Puppeteer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yay, anti-climatic endings! Anyways, as I said, don't expect chapters for a loooong looong time. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, feel free to leave your suggestions in the reviews. And also as always, follow, fav, etc. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Episode 9- Love Triangles and Allergies

**Hello again, my lovelies! Been a while. School's gotten very hectic very quickly. Anyways, here's a late update. Hopefully life is better for you. Happy birthday. **

**YOUR GIFT IS EPISODE 9! Yasss….**

**K, well, here it goes.**

**Credits:**

**Rage- **_**CyanoticNightmare**_

**Silo- **_**MysteryAgain**_

**Ginny- **_**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**_

**Blush- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Falcon- **_**rosalinafanforever **_**(me)**

**Pounce- **_**N0M0R3**_

**Pest- **_**motordog**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pounce crumpled up the can of Coke with such vigor that if you didn't know what she was like, you would have assumed she was angry. Actually, Pounce was angry. Well, generally, Pounce was always angry. Sighing, she tossed the innocent, empty can into the trash can. Almost into the trash can.

Rage wandered into the living room. Catching a glimpse of the can ruining the spotless carpet (courtesy of Falcon's almost-OCD level of neatness), he telepathically levitated the can into the trash. He glanced at Pounce, noting her silent fuming.

Gingerly, he cleared his throat. "Uh...listen, Pounce. I know we don't know each other too well, but if you want, I'm here to talk."

Pounce narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine," she hissed, a dangerous, soft undertone to her voice.

"You sure?"

Tense silence ensued.

Sighing, Pounce muttered, "Falcon's on a date. Hope he has fun with whatever bimbo it is this time."

Rage forced himself to stifle his laughter. "I-"

"Listen, Rage, I appreciate it and all, but you're...not really a person I'd look for to girl talk with."

"Right."

Awkwardly, Rage sidled out of the room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"It's alright, Angela. I'll get the bill." Falcon flashed his award-winning smile.

Angela beamed. "Oh, you really are a ladies' man, James."

Green eyes fully exposed, Falcon was attired in his best suit, hair slicked to perfection. It may only have been a first date, but Falcon was the type who liked to make an impression. Angela Keeper was...well….a keeper. She had luscious, white hair, strangely beautiful white eyes, and a supermodel-status face and body. At about 5'7", she and Falcon could be the perfect couple. Not to mention her career as a world-famous singer in the band Opposite Deities.

"Heads or tails?" she asked, out of nowhere.

"Uh...tails?"

Angela grinned, pulling out a coin. Flipping it, she uncovered her hand. "Huh. Heads."

Slipping her two-headed coin back into her white leather jacket, she checked her phone. Caine would be here soon. Caine Keeper. Part two of Opposite Deities. She, being the first part. Oh, her poor, dear, blind brother. Followed her like a dog. She shook her head, smiling slightly.

At the door to the restaurant, a black motorcycle pulled up, painted with red wings. A semi-athletic boy dismounted. Pulling off his helmet, he waved at his sister and her boyfriend. Her new boyfriend.

Angela kissed Falcon on the cheek, but he barely noticed.

"R-Robin?" he spluttered.

The boy with dark, spiky hair and a mischievous grin smiled kindly. His red stage contacts were out at the moment. "No, but I get that a lot. I'm Caine Keeper. Angela's brother. Better known as Vice from Opposite Deities."

Falcon's features sagged with relief. Angela wondered why. Grabbing a needle, she stabbed it into Falcon's arm, letting a drop of blood seep out. Subtlely, she caught it with a tissue.

Falcon winced. "What was that?"

"Need to cut my nails," Angela sympathized. "Really sorry."

"It's fine," Falcon smiled, waving at Angela as she slipped on a white motorcycle helmet painted with delicate gold wings.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Back at the tower, Falcon strutted in past Pounce, who still fumed on the couch.

"Hey, Pounce. What's wrong?"

Glare.

"O...kay. Are you sure you don't want to-"

In anger or sadness, Falcon couldn't discern which, Pounce muttered, "Falcon, you're not the person I'm really looking for at this moment so…"

Falcon stared after Pounce as she walked into the kitchen.

_Geez, what did I do?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Angela carefully examined the blood sample, filing away the DNA for future reference. Now, all she had to do was wait for a supervillain. And the Teen Titans. There were people who would pay fortunes for Falcon's secret identity. She'd made it her business to only date guys who were possible matches for the teen blonde. Translation: she'd been through a lot of guys.

If she discovered Falcon's identity and found someone willing to pay for the information, she could make a fortune. An even bigger fortune than all her wealth amassed from performances.

Caine poked his head through the door. "We're on in five minutes."

Angela beamed cheerily. "Thanks, Caine. You're a dear."

Caine looked like a puppy who'd just gotten a treat as he bounded off to put in his red contacts. According to Phil, his stage manager, they made him look more 'devilish'. And it drove the hordes of teenage girls crazy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Peter Bloomfield snickered, logging off of the chat room. Oh, he was certainly a great internet troll.

"Petey!" his mother called, running her hands through her hair.

Five seconds. Thirty seconds.

"PETEY!" snapped the impatient woman.

A scraggly shadow slunk out of a dank bedroom. "I think I heard something. Wonder what it was."

"PETEY! Don't make me come up there!"

Peter rolled his eyes. He practically slithered down the stairs, popping up next to his mother. Especially for a thirteen year old, he was rather short and scrawny. With his sharp features and protruding ears, he could have been a literal troll as well as an Internet troll.

"Mom." Peter was suddenly very serious. He ran a hand over his short, spiky brown hair. Casting his gray eyes down almost shamefully, he frowned.

"There's something I need to tell you."

As his mother leaned closer to hear Peter's now incomprehensible muttering, Peter's hand slipped out of his back pocket, pulling out an air horn with it. Sharply, Peter tooted the horn, startling his mother.

"PETEY!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Falcon's ears perked up. Something was being very loud. And very obnoxious. He touched his com-link.

"You guys hearing this?"

"Yeah." It was Blush.

"I think I hear it. Kinda sounds like a...a donkey-goose hybrid. Does that make sense?" Ginny mumbled.

"Actually, yes," Rage commented.

"Sounds like laughing," Silo muttered.

The five teammates waited expectantly for a witty, sarcastic remark from Pounce. Static. Suddenly, heavy breathing. And forced, painful words.

"P-pounce here. Trouble...some...ratty kid. Superman rip-off. Poop green color. He...I...sick."

Violent vomiting ensued. Then static.

From their respective vantage points, five teammates exchanged wary glances. The one thing they all knew was that the short-tempered speedster was missing.

Grimly, Falcon commanded, "Meet me on top of the Wayne building. Hurry. We don't know when this thing will catch up to one of us."

Blush swung her head from side to side, now on high alert. "I think we should pair up for safety. Rage and I. Ginny and Silo. And you…?"

"Good idea, Blush. And I'll be fine."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A pink-cloaked silhouette descended, carrying a purple alien by his arms. Silo and Ginny's faces sagged with relief.

Ginny said, "At least you're still here."

Rage scanned the rooftop. A sudden realization dawned on him. "Falcon's not here."

Her voice sharp with worry, Silo cut in, "Have you seen him?"

"No. No...that IDIOT!" Blush exclaimed.

"We're going to need a temporary heir to the throne," Ginny drily pointed out.

Everyone turned to Silo. "Uh…"

Regaining her wits, the robot cleared her throat. "Right. I...accept? So. Our first objective is to find this guy. And attack him."

"Or girl," Blush airily added.

Glaring at Blush, Silo continued, "Anyways, we don't know what this guy's power is, and we don't know what his plan for world domination is. But we can still develop a plan. Rage, you're our ace. You need to stay invisible. Stay a little bit behind us, but stay close. Blush, protective barrier. Ginny, watch our back. I'll take point."

Clustered in a tight circle, the four remaining Titans looked less like superheroes and more like frightened war refugees.

"We must not even look like Titans right now," Blush despaired, sadly observing her cloak, torn in the hurry to arrive at Wayne Enterprises.

"But we're still the Teen Titans. And we still have a job to do," Ginny replied.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Wha...What are you...planning….to do…?" Falcon sputtered, tears spilling out of his burning eyes. His breathing became short and ragged.

"I don't know. I guess what I do best! Chaos!" the domino-masked villain shouted gleefully, attired in a ridiculous costume. It was basically Superman's costume, but with a disgusting palette of drab green, dull blue, and muddy yellow. A fashionista's worst nightmare. His green domino mask and gauntlets glinted mischievously in the starlight.

"Who..are-?"

"Pest. P-E-S-T, because I think at this point, your allergies are too severe for you to even see me. Let alone be able to spell. Then again, I don't think bird-brains could spell in the first place!" The scrawny villain laughed, the 'P' on his chest puffed out.

Falcon mustered a feeble growl, launching himself at Pest. The short villain collided headfirst with the concrete, but Falcon was the one left in the worst condition. Upon contact with Pest, the unfortunate hero had broken out in painful blisters.

Groggily studying his skin, Falcon thought, _Allergen...fields. _Tapping his wrist-computer, he whispered, "Send message to Titan mainframe. Power. Allergen. Toxic. Wear. Armor. My location is...docks."

With a defeated, half-conscious sigh, Falcon was completely knocked out.

Pest removed his mask. Peter laughed maniacally. "Guess I won't be seeing him at the carnival tomorrow!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**K. K. That was bad. It was rushed, as I still have mountains more homework to do. aRghHHHH**

**Anyways, leave your comments and suggestions and whatevers in the reviews, I kinda gtg. Thanks for reading, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for sticking with me. I promise the next episode will be more about Pest and less about Falcon, Pounce, and Angela's love triangle. I only put that in there because Angela...well….you'll see. MWAHAHAHAHA. K byeeeee.**


End file.
